Kyrati in ISA
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: Ajay thought he saw it all in Kyrat and that nothing could surprise him. Still, when an Infinite Stratos gets attached to him, the new King of Kyrat get thrown at the ISA. There our king will learn to pilot the IS while pissing off quite some important characters at the place. With his newfound powers, Ajah will show the world why he is the tiger of Kyrat. (New summary)
1. Major pain

Beginning of my Far Cry crossover.

Recently, I got a poll to make a crossover between Far Cry and Infinite Stratos. With four votes, I decided to write down what I already got in my mind. Also, this will be to see if you liked it.

Oh, this is no hacker fic.

I got 1 hour and 30 minutes when I began and I have no reason to stop.

With everything said, I didn't take Jason as story as for how weird it might it sound, I like Ajah Ghale more. Just something I personally prefer.

The setting in Kyrat is just something that could happen at the end, so beware of spoilers.

And now my story.

Gunshots filled the air. The Royal army fought a lost battle. In Kyrat after Pagan retreated back to his old country, the army was lost without a leader. And the rebels, the Golden Path that would have lost the fight, turned the war.

All thanks to one man. Ajah Ghale. The son of Mohan Ghale who returned to Kyrat to scatter his mother's ashes. He was thrown in combat and fought with the Golden Path. Now, he was ending the last scarps of the war and making sure Kyrat was safe. Ajah had done things, he saw things, but he was glad it was almost over.

He left his mother urn at the place of his young half-sister. Pagan left after that and Ajah let him go. For everything Pagan had done, Ajah couldn't kill him. He had killed a lot of people, but he couldn't just kill Pagan. He let Pagan go.

After the atrocities of Amita, he killed her. Like he did with Sabal. It was not an easy solution, but the Golden Path found their leader in him. He mixed it. He brought Kyrat in the twenty first century, but with respect for their traditions.

It wasn't too long since Ajah was back. Saved from the Yeti Valley with the horrifying thought that he changed in one of those beasts. He wasn't mistaken when he escaped Durgesh. Now, he was back, ending the war. With a lost shot of his modified SA-50, he shot through the heads of the last of the Royal soldiers. He put the rifle away and switched to the Signature version of the M133. The Bull like it was called. He looked around and found a cavern behind one of the last posts. One of the guard appeared from a crate.

Ajah didn't hesitate and took his kukri. With a single move, he took the soldier down. Then he pulled out the soldiers gun and began to fire on the remaining soldiers. Three shots later and they were done for.

He went in and looked around. He still had no idea what he should do. Kyrat was free, but his life was changed for good. What he did was maybe right, but still. He went in the cavern and explored. His head light got on and he looked around.

From what he learned in Kyrat, one thing was sure. You could expect anything in Kyrat, but this was out of proportion. He fought Yetis, escaped a prison, went on trips to Shangri-La, but it was nothing compared to this. The thing he saw, he saw it before. But he never expected to see it in Kyrat. It was a thing that Amita would have adored, a thing that Sabal would have loathed. An Infinite Stratos.

He made a call. After a few minutes, he heard the carefree voice of one Pagan Min. "Hello, Ajah. This is a pleasant surprise. How go things in Kyrat?"  
"Hey, Pagan. Eh, I got a question. Did you ever happen to buy an Infinite Stratos?"  
"Ajah, where in the world? Oh, right. Let me think. No, I haven't. Why do you ask?" Ajah touched the unit. "Well, I see an Infinite Stratos, right here. You sure you didn't buy it?" Ajah learned that he could expect anything from Pagan, but this was huge, even too much for Pagan.

"No, I didn't and I cannot remember buying one of those things. Do you have any idea how expensive those things are?" Ajah began to think. "I can imagine. Still, why is at this place?" Pagan sighed. "I have no idea. You found it, so you can keep it." And the call was closed.

"Yeah, like I can use an Infinite Stratos." Ajah sighed. Kyrat was cut off from the world, but Ajah knew about it by living in America. Even with everything that happened and even was the cut off location, Ajah learned of the sole male case that an Infinite Stratos could be used. Ichika Orimura. A Japanese male who was learning to pilot it.

Ajah grinned. He wouldn't need an Infinite Stratos to take another one down. With the MG42 he had, he could fire enough bullets. He touched the thing. "Hm, I can better sell this thing. It would be a pain to… Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He screamed out loud.

Like electricity ran through him, the Infinite Stratos lightened up. "What the fuck?" He said out loud. Suddenly, the unit was built around him. "What in the world? I can pilot this. This is going to be a pain in the ass." As his weapons disappeared, they got on the unit. His shotgun, his machine rifle, the sniper on the back and his crossbow. On the middle, his kukri was available.

"Eh, okay. What the fuck just happened?" He said.

Few days later.

Rin stormed in the classroom. "Ichika, did you hear?" The Chinese representative shouted at her male friend. He was chatting with Laura, Houki, Charlotte and Cecilia. "Eh, Rin." Houki sighed annoyed. "Rin, did you ever heard of knocking?"  
"Indeed, miss Huang. That's the least you could do." Cecilia spoke to the candidate who became one of her closest friends. "What's up, Rin?" Ichika asked.

"Well, they found the second male pilot. Or at least second, real, one." The group turned to Charlotte who got a red blush on her face. "Come on, that isn't funny." She whined. She was sent as spy by her father's company. "You mean, a real male. Where is he from?"

Ichika asked surprised. "Well, he is born in America, but he is from Kyrat." Ichika frowned. "Kyrat. Wasn't that in a civil war?" Rin nodded. "Yeah, but now, it's free and that pilot was the leader of the rebellion." Their eyes widened on the way the academy would react on the male pilot. "What do you know about him?" Rin shrugged again. "His name is Ajah Ghale. And what I just told what I know." Laura suddenly got up.

"I heard of his name by German intelligences. Ajah Ghale. Born in Kyrat, but lived in the USA with only his mother. Age 26. Black hair and brown eyes. One meter and 79 centimetre. It is said he freed Kyrat by himself. An excellent gun man and very good soldier." The five girls and guy gulped on the effect Ajah Ghale would have on the school.

Down on the ground, a male Kyrati was walking to the gate. Ajah Ghale or like he called himself AJ Ghale walked in the gates. He wore his normal jacket and sneakers. Catching a lot of attention, Ajah couldn't escape the whole world looking at Kyrat.

With everything happened, help from several countries came over to rebuild Kyrat. It sucked for Ajah who was used to take care things himself, but for the sake of the Golden Path, he went to the school. He would spent three years at school. Not that they could teach him a lot to fight. The one good thing.

His Infinite Stratos was possible of memorizing every weapon he used in Kyrat, so Ajah had more guns he could ever dream off. Still, the reason he didn't like the attention because the world left Kyrat to rot and now they want to help them for having the second male pilot.

Still, Ajah presented Kyrat as their candidate and their king. He ruled Kyrat after Pagan left and now, he was again at a school. He got off the train and walked around. This was such a damn pain. Hey, at least most of the persons living at the place were females, so that was maybe a good thing.

There was one thing Ajah forgot about by living in Kyrat for so long. The gender rules. It wasn't like equality Amita wanted, no females stood above males nowadays. Well, in Kyrat, Ajah made sure the women got the same rights as the men. But he didn't like the gender rules. In the plane, he beat up five women, because a Japanese female didn't want to sit next to such a disgusting Gaijin.

He nearly killed her when he beat her up. After that, they finally calmed down and the plane could take off. After a few days, he landed at the place. Now, he was at the school and looked in the eyes of the Devil herself.

Chifuyu Orimura was NOT pleased that Ajah was two days too late. "You are late." She said in her usual strict tone. "Yeah, like I give a care." He said. Ajah was a friendly guy but he believed very much in treating people the same way they treated him. And he did not give one fuck who she was.

"I believe you don't know to who you're speaking." Ajah sighed. "Chifuyu Orimura. 24. First Brunhilde and the older sister of Ichika Orimura. Lived alone with him after your parents abounded you. You forfeited the second championship to save him. You're now his homeroom teacher. Am I mistaken?" Chifuyu clenched her teeth. "You know a lot, mister Ghale. And I'm also your homeroom teacher. So I expect you to give me the proper respect." Ajah crossed his arms and Chifuyu would never believe that someone would look at her like that.

"As long you'll do the same thing. I'm not some student you know. I'm older than you. You'll treat me as an adult, understood." Chifuyu clenched her teeth and took her attendance book. "It seems like you don't understand who I am?" Chifuyu took her attendance book and proceeded to hit AJ with it. Before she could understand what happened, the book was out of her hands and it had a bullet in it. She could just see Ajah pulling his Desert Eagle like a gunslinger.

"You'll do that again and the next time, it's a headshot." Ajah said unfazed by his actions. Chifuyu had to clench her teeth. "Fine, please follow me." She finally calmed down enough to take Ajah with her. On his way, he noticed the looks the girls gave him. "What's their idea?" He asked his teacher. "You're besides my brother, the only male here. You'll have some attention."  
"Great." He said. "This is my class. 1-1. You'll have a roommate and we choose Ichika for that. Please beware that most girls aren't used to males. Even less to the situations you came from.

Ajah shrugged. "Listen, miss Orimura. If they treat me well, I'll do the same. If they don't, I'll give them a message." He followed the teacher, but was halted. "This has been on my mind. Where is your uniform?"  
"You mean the goddamn wetsuit. I burned it with a Molotov cocktail. There is no fucking I'll wear a suit like that." Chifuyu pressed her hand against her forehead, this was such a pain already.

They went in the classroom and AJ had to reconsider his opinion of the school. Suddenly, he liked it at the place. The girls were eyeing him with a smile on their faces. "Introduce yourself, mister Ghale." Ajah sighed. "Well, okay. My name is AJ Ghale. I'm the representative candidate of Kyrat. Happy to meet all of you." He said.

The class was cheering on his brief introduction. Ajah found Ichika looking at him. This school was a pain.

Okay, brief and short. I'd like it more that way. Depending on how you guys like this, this fic gets updates. Ajah will be fun to write with and I'm going to give Tatenashi, Chifuyu and the girls their own medicine. The ones who know me will know I loathe Tatenashi and with this fic, I'm going to blow out of proportion.

Friday, I'll update my other story.

Read and review.

Saluut.


	2. Back in school

I got the request to go on with this fic and I decided to go on.

Sorry if it took a while for updating this, I eh got caught up in other works. Good thing that holidays are lurking around the corner.

But I do know I will have a lot of fun writing about this and I also have the idea not to take this fic and its characters completely serious. Unlike my hacker fics or my rewrite of the first season, I'm going to trash this and not even trying to make something serious.

What doesn't mean I'm breaking this down. The point is with Infinite Stratos characters is that you can develop the characters in the way most serious fic do or you go down the drain route which I'm going to do now.

Not that I'll get AJ down, no, this guy will be start the star of the story.

Maybe I should shut up and let you guys read.

* * *

Chifuyu was ticked off and the situation in the class was very tense. It was like the Devil incarnated stood in front of the room and you couldn't hear one thing. Everyone had slowly turned to her victim who was the only one in the room that wasn't afraid.

He was more annoyed.

Since she became the Brunhilde and became the strongest woman on this planet, nobody had the gut to talk back to her. Yet, her newest member of her class did that in just mere seconds. While shooting her favorite attendance book to a pulp with a death threat, Ajah Ghale was now cruising in her classroom, clearly not giving one shit and the fact he looked up and down to her made her more angry.

"Dammit, what's your problem, teach?" it was like Ajah wanted Chifuyu to hit him. Ichika couldn't believe it. Nobody had ever dared do such a thing. Nobody, yet, it was like Ajah didn't care. "Well, mister Ghale, if my lessons don't interest you, why are you sittiing in my class?"  
"Because, teacher from Hell. I am forced to take three years of school before I can return to Kyrat. Most likely, it will a bigger mess than I left and I most likely need the Infinite Stratos to survive. But if you want to ask I'm not interested in your lessons, that's easy."

He threw his feet on the table and leant back. "Because I'm not." Everyone's mouth fell open on the courage he had to tell the great Orimura-sama that her lessons didn't interest him. "Could you verify?"  
"Geez, how did you ever became an Infinite Stratos pilot while a simple message isn't clear? Your. Lessons. Don't. Interest. Me." Chifuyu crossed her arms.

"Well then. I guess I should teach something that would interest you. You're going to run hundred times around the school."  
"Make me." Ichika now fell out his chair and got back in it before Chifuyu noticed it. "What did you say?"

Ajah sighed again. "I said make me. If you could force me, to run hundred times around the school, I'll do it. But because you can't I'm not going to do it." It was now clear for Ichika and the girls. This guy wanted to die. Chifuyu proceeded to hit him, but Ajah reflexed didn't die on the battle fields. He got out the way and before Chifuyu got up, she felt a sharp blade at the end of her throat.

"Look, Orimura-sensei. I got here because I was forced to. I don't like it here and you don't like me here. But there is little we can do about it. Don't try to mess with me and I'll do the same. But because your lessons don't interest me, I'll be leaving." He stood up, got his bag and left. "Oh, and before I forget, Sensei. If you think you can kill me, I recommend you start using an Infinite Stratos. Tougher women have tried and failed." Ajah thought back to Noore, Yuuma and Amita. While he was reluctant to kill Amita, he didn't feel like he had a choice. He had to. For the sake of Kyrat.

After that ,he left the room. He start walking around and exploring the school. He was able to get around Kyrat, so the school was a piece of cake. And Ajah didn't care. He hated the way Chifuyu treated her class. That wasn't the way a teacher should teach them. He walked around, got looks and whispers. Still, his thought went back to Kyrat.

Being there changed his life. He was walking outside, before he noticed someone following him. He pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at his target. A surprised yelp came out of the bushes. He saw a beautiful girl coming out. She had red eyes, blue hair and a yellow neck tie. She reminded him of somewhat of the White Tiger.

"So you are Ajah Ghale?" She spoke with a mischievous undertone. It put the male Kyrati on guard and it got him off. She was already annoying him. "Yeah and you are?"  
"I'm Tatenashi Sarashiki. I heard of the ruckus you caused at Orimura-sensei's class." Ajah shrugged. "Yeah, that's not your problem?"

She smiled at him. "It is, because I'm the Student Council president. I can't let my cute juniors cause problems."  
"Juniors. I'm twenty six, you're what, seventeen? I'm older than you or Orimura-sensei. And I have the annoying habit only to listen to my mother. And she's at Lakshmana." Ajah got back at the time Pagan brought him to the place where his half-sister was.

"Oh, where is that?" Ajah looked up. "Up there. But what do you want?"  
"Well, Orimura-sensei had instructed me to let you run your hundred laps." And Ajah turned around and walked away. "Hey, stop ignoring me." Ajah turned back to the girl.

"If you or that bitch you call teacher, want me to run, you'll have to make me. And I'm not doing it. Unless you can prove you're stronger than me." Tatenashi smiled. "Oh so you wish to see what I and Mysterious Lady can do?"  
"A fight. Fine." Tatenashi guided him to an arena and both dressed himself to the place. "Well, before I beat you down, what's the name of your unit?" She was a bit shocked of the brown unit, who was modified with countless guns, grenades and other weapons.

"Kalinag." Was his response.

He saw the school sitting in the arena, waiting to see the fight in which their student Council president would beat the man down. Oh, they were in for a surprise.

* * *

Brief update I know, and it's a bit short, but some of you guys were waiting until I updated, so I decided to give you something.

I thank all you guys for the followers, favorites and reviews on this.

Next week, I have a week off, so I'm going to write a lot more on this and get the fight done. Oh and I'm afraid I randomly update this and get work done. I'm not going to use a plot, but ideas are always nice to get.

I just wanted to do this brief chapter on how Ajah would react on Chifuyu or Tatenashi. And because I just some time, I wanted to do this.

Saluut.


	3. Fire versus water

I got the recommendation to use a Flamethrower on Ajay Infinite Stratos who I dubbed Kalinag. Much of a good idea and because Ajay's weapons are based on what he uses in Far Cry 4, it is a decent solution.

For the time being, I'm going on with the trash, don't a give shit personality with Ajay.

Now, I'm going on and I apologize again for the short update I did. I hope you like it.

I also had to think about Ajay tactic on using his fights. In Far Cry 4, I preferred to go stealthy and if I could, Long Range. If it came to a fight, I most of the time, buried myself in and waiting until they came. I'm not so good with stand up fights, but now, I'm going to use that tactic, because I don't have anything else to use.

Oh, and for the Tatenashi fans among you, sorry, she's going to hit the ground. I'm one of the fans that hate her.

* * *

Ajay was looking at the girl and her unit. Mysterious lady. It was a blue unit and from what Ajay could tell, with the spear, it was meant for close range. He was thinking over his strategy. He could use his modified MG-42 or ACE for a fight, but he wanted to make a message, so he thought over the fastest weapons to use.

Despite the fact that Kalinag had all the weapons he got in Kyrat, he could only use four on the same time and switch easily. It took roughly a few minutes to get a new weapon downloaded, but he experienced himself that it was time he didn't have.

So he chose for these four weapons. The MG-42 and ACE were his first choice, with the 87 sawn off shotgun. No reason to go stealth, so it was better to use that. It wasn't maybe so strong as the Bull, but at least, he could use his Kukri.

Ajay wasn't meant for knife fights. He used his Kukri only for a takedown, to cut open animals or to thrash ice or to fend off an animal. While he had an idea, he knew that Tatenashi bested him on melee. So, when she got a hit, it was game over for him. His last weapon would prevent that. He only hoped it didn't cause of shit.

"While, Ghale-kun." Tatenashi spoke and it pissed him off already. "If you apologize right now, I will let you walk away and let you run the laps you have to do." Ajay spitted on the ground. "No. I don't care who you might be. But the point is that I'm not listening to you. I don't have to. Get used to it that, I, will talk back to you or to that bitch you call teacher. I'm going to win this fight." Ajay looked at Tatenashi.

"Well, I offered you." Both she and the male Kyrati flew up and waited for the count down. In the control room, Chifuyu was smiling. That arrogant male would be beat down. While Tatenashi was annoying, she at least found that she kept problems down and that she could the violent girls chasing her brother down.

"Begin." Was the signal. Immediately, when it came off Tatenashi flew to Ajay. A normal pilot would have been taken down, but Ajay survived in Kyrat. This school could not even prepare for the fights he saw. When she used Heavy Rain, Ajay avoided her attacks and flew away. He built some distance which Tatenashi could cope.

While a rookie pilot could not even get close to the ace Tatenashi was, Ajay fought to more opponents and while he wasn't used to the Infinite Stratos, he knew how to fight. He made a vertical loop and Tatenashi couldn't follow him. Ajay took his MG-42 and began to fire.

He felt the recoil of the gun and he enjoyed the power of the weapon. The weapon fired ridiculously fast and with a heavy output on the Russian candidate. Ajay smiled, knowing it could easily kill rhino's and heavy opponents. Hell, it was even good weapon for yeti's. Tatenashi tried to avoid the attacks, but even for a simple soldier, Ajay just had to follow her movements.

Count the effect he didn't have to reload his guns, it made it even better. "I love this thing." She shouted at her. Chifuyu's mouth fell open. He didn't fight like a pilot. He fought like a warrior. Like a lunatic. Tatenashi finally could get away and got close to him. Despite the firing, she could get close. Her own spear began to fire and before AJ could react, she rammed the spear in his machine gun. The two were struggling and Ajay cursed on her strength.

"Fuck. It's worse than the demons in Shangri-La." It was like he got an idea. He put away the MG-42 and took his Kukri. He blocked her attack and put it away. After that, he blocked her with his left hand. When he could see there was an opening, he switched to his 87 and made a shot. Tatenashi didn't take that hit well.

While her Absolute Defense protected her from wounds, she felt the impact. Ajay smiled and began to fire more on her. With every hit, she felt her shield points shrinking. She blocked off the attack. "It seems like I have to use my secret weapon." Tatenashi used her nano machines and manipulated water around her.

Ajay saw it coming and widened his eyes. "Fuck." She launched a huge amount to the male. "Well, it seems like he was all bark." She triumphantly said. Chifuyu smiled at the sight. It seemed like the male Kyrati had to run the miles. Ichika sighed.

He knew it. He knew that nobody could defeat Tatenashi Sarashiki. She was the Student Council President and his personal devil. But then they saw Ajay IS glowing. No, not glowing. It was like heat was coming off the unit. "Was that the best you got?" He asked. "Because it wasn't that much. My turn." He took his Flame Thrower and waited until Tatenashi used her water again.

He launched the Flames at her and saw how they made contact with the water. While Tatenashi could control the steam, Ajay just kept firing until there was nothing left of the steam. He smiled and grinned at the sight. Chifuyu's mouth was open, wide agape.

She turned to Maya who looked up Kalinag. "It appears that Ghale-kun's special ability is that it can transport heat from the unit itself. It seems like we don't know a lot of the unit itself." Chifuyu was shocked. That male. He stood up against the world order. And it appeared he had every right for that."

After that, Ajay looked at Tatenashi. He sighed and then he aimed his Flame Thrower to her again. "Can't stand the heat? Now, that's surprising for a stray cat in the heat." Ichika couldn't suppress a smirk as the girls first glared at Ajay and then on him. Ajay decided to switch to another weapon. He got the ACE and fired with his assault rifle.

He would kept going until he heard a signal. "The match is over. Ajay Ghale wins the fight." Ajay stopped firing and got one hand of the unit. Like in Sanath Arena, he took his arm, lifted it up and made a fist, pushing it down. (Don't know how to describe it, but those who have played Far Cry 4 will get what I mean.)

He looked to the audience, but unlike the times he won there, there was no sheering. No calling his name. Only silence and shock. Shocked that a male that used his Infinite Stratos for the first time won of the best pilot in the academy. Ajay shrugged on it and went to the hangar. He deactivated Kalinag and saw Chifuyu coming down.

The two glared at each other. "It's surprising you would have won this fight, Ghale. I thought you would have lost." Ajay walked to her, his eyes on dead serious. "If you would believe that one of your students or even you, who only trained in this, kind of sport prank, think you can win of me, I advise you to stop dreaming. Unless you're trained on the battlefield and learned all the tricks there, you stop targeting me. I won and that's final. I don't have to run the hundred laps for school and I showed you that you need to try a lot better."

Chifuyu crossed her arms. "Well, you can use guns, but you don't have the honor of using a sword." Ajay gave her a deadpanned look of were-you-born-yesterday? "Really? Orimura-sensei. Swords aren't used on the battleground. They use guns. I use my Kukri for everything, but outside the battlefield."

"The reason why we use guns is because they're easier than swords." Ajay left the place and cruised around. He looked up to the sky. "I have to thank Kyra for this." He walked around the whole day, exploring the place. He also used his computer to check on how the Golden Path was doing. He appointed a few lieutenants to watch the place now he was gone. After calling them, he felt it becoming seriously quiet.

He looked around and his reflexed didn't die until he saw someone dressed in black coming.

"Who is this?" He blinked twice on the girl coming out the dark. 'Orimura-sensei. No, she's too young. But I haven't seen her before.' Ajay stood ready for an attack. "Who are you?"  
"Orimura. Orimura Madoka. I have a proposition to make for you. One that comes from our organization and that will benefit us both."

* * *

Okay, done again. I think I'll keep these chapters small, because I told you guys. I'm not going to take this fic completely serious. So, this will be all for the time being. Got a few more projects running I want to attend first before updating this.

Thanks for the support and reviews on this story.

Saluut.


	4. Surviving a school

Yo, back for a quick update. I'll try to update this more as I found out, I'm better with short chapters instead of long ones.

I can pull those, but because I meant this for more humorous reasons, I prefer to stick with three to four thousand words.

Well, enough shitting.

I thank you guys for the many reviews, favourites and followers. Hope I don't let you guys down and we're getting on the story.

* * *

Ajay looked to the little girl Madoka. Most wouldn't say she was little, but for him, she was. He raised an eyebrow. Judging her looks, she was around sixteen.

Ajay only saw one kind of persons around that age. Students. But because she didn't wear it, she was dressed in black and because he didn't see her in class, he realised she didn't belong here. Ajay saw the girl losing her patience. She must have got here by order and not by free will.

"Could you verify, miss Orimura? What do mean with proposition?" Ajay's instincts told him to be on guard. She would kill him if she got the chance. If she got the chance which was as good an non-existent as he survived Kyrat.

"I belong to an organisation meant for stealing Infinite Stratos cores around the world. We're known as Phantom Task. Ajay raised an eyebrow. Course, he heard of them. Sometimes, tourists told them about it, but it was all secret. Ajay and actually whole Kyrat didn't give a shit. They didn't have an Infinite Stratos and actually both sides were glad about that.

That thing could wipe out countless soldiers like it's no big deal. Ajay crossed his arms and built some distance. "I apologise, but I'd like to know more. Why are you stealing cores around the globe?"  
"For having an upper hand in the fight. Women are naïve, the Infinite Stratos is meant for killing and fighting. We use it for the right way. By stealing from countries who don't know how these machines."

Ajay stood back, knowing the words he would speak were going to trigger an effect. "And how do Chifuyu and Ichika fit in all this?" He guessed it right, but luckily for him, Madoka didn't attack. "Well, I want to kill the two. And you have proven yourself to be able to fight. You took down the daughter of our biggest enemy like she was nothing and you talked to my sister. You are remarkable. Honestly, you could prove to be a valuable asset. Besides, it's not like you have principles."

This time, Ajay got mad. "What do you mean? True, I defeated that Sarashiki and I talked back at your sister, but what did you mean with your last words?" Ajay got his hand on his Kukri. "You fought alongside terrorists already. The Golden Path is nothing like our fight." Ajay took his kukri out. "The Golden Path was my father's work. Despite the fact he was a massive asshole, he is still my father. They are the ones that kept Kyrat safe. And they fought to protect their country. You and them are different. And no, I deny."

Madoka's hand got after her back, ready to kill the man. Her orders were clear. Get Ajay on our side or terminate him. Ajay still had his pissed off look. "We can help you get back in Kyrat." Ajay sighed on that. "While that would be great, I have no choice, but to stay here. If you got me out of here, I have to work under you guys for my life. And true, your sister is a bitch and your brother, well, I don't know what to think about him, sorry. If they find out, I'm somewhat involved in their death, they're never going to live that down. So sorry, but no. I appreciate the offer."

Madoka launched herself at him, drawing at a pistol. Ajay knew she would kill him. Luckily, he anticipated for that. He was faster. Before Madoka could react, he got her down. She couldn't believe the look in his eyes. They were fierce, they were calculating, anticipating. Unlike a soldier, Ajay was showing some excitement. His eyes were flaming with excitement. He wasn't glooming like when Autumn pulled her down. No, Ajay was just like a warrior, a tiger. A predator. Still, she wouldn't miscalculate. He would cut her throat if that was necessary.

"Tell your friends I appreciate it, but that I can't. I need to learn to pilot the goddamn thing, so I'm going to do that." He took the gun and pulled it away. He lifted himself from the girl, unloaded the magazine and gave it back to her. She blinked twice and took it back. "Fine. But we'll be waiting when you change your mind." Ajay nodded and Madoka left the place. "Call us when you're done thinking." Ajay nodded.

"Okay, so we have a crazy, violent teacher, a guy who clearly no idea where he is in the world, their sister who tries to kill them. Well, what a family, but I guess the rest of those girls aren't right in the head." Ajay didn't miss it when six girls were around Ichika. Two brunettes, two blondes, one silver head and one with blue hair, similar to the cat in the heat Ajay kicked in the ground.

Ajay looked to the sky and got back in his room. When he got here, he got a card. He might need a shower as it was. Ajay smiled under his clothes, way too long ago before he showered. He found his room, avoiding the girls. Which was harder than he thought.

'What the fuck is wrong with this school?' Seriously, sneaking out of Durgesh, was twenty times easier than to avoid those girls. He entered the room with his card just in time. It was dark in the room, so Ajay turned on the light. And he didn't suspect a voice to come from the beds. Hey, Honne. Turn off the lights, I'm trying to watch."

Whoever she was talking to, Ajay had the vague feeling she wasn't that unfamiliar. He walked to the beds and saw one occupied with the sheets over the bed. Without a warning, he pulled them off to see one Kanzashi Sarashiki watching her favourite anime. She turned with an angry look that lasted for one second before making a completely embarrassed look when she saw it was Ajay.

The Tiger of Kyrat, only pinched his nose. "Oh come on. You got to be fucking kidding at this moment. Two males in one goddamn school and they couldn't give them the same room." And he looked even more surprised. It was like Kanzashi was building something up. Ajay could only look a bit perplexed as it looked like the girl was building up energy.

Oh, the poor guy learned what a girl in this school did when they were embarrassed. She screamed and Ajay felt like his ear drums were getting destroyed. He heard explosives, fire shots, beast and man scream, but they were NOTHING compared to what he heard. Ajay first covered his ears and then proceeded to do something a normal man in this situation wouldn't do.

He hit her. And she stopped. "What the fuck? What were you trying to do? Yell the whole goddamn school to this room?" He asked annoyed. "What are you doing in my room?" Ajay raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean your room? This is mine." They heard the door sliding open and one Orimura Chifuyu came in.

"Ghale." Normally spoken, you would be praying to the heavens to have mercy on your simple soul if you would hear Chifuyu Orimura, the Brunhilde and living Devil talking like that. Ajay just raised an eyebrow. "Oh, hi. Teach. Well, don't blame this on me. I got in this room which you assigned to me and I found this girl and she found it necessary to destroy my ears." Chifuyu sighed.

This day has been one headache. "Sarashiki, I'm sorry to inform you, but from now on you and Ghale are roommates." It was like breaking the girl's soul. "But… But Orimura-sensei? Letting a bot and a girl share the same room? That can't be good. Things will happen. It is just wrong to share."  
"Even so, Sarashiki. Your sister is sharing a room with a boy and that works."

That was the biggest lie Ajay heard today and he immediately felt sorry for Ichika. If she was the same Sarashiki, Ichika must be seen as the luckiest guy of the girl, but meeting the older sister, Ajay had an idea Ichika hated living with her. 'Gotta do something about that.'

"But that's Ichika. I mean, I would love sharing a room with him, but not with this atrocity. I mean. Look what he did to Onee-chan. He would take me if you didn't storm in.

Ajay's eyebrow twitched. "So you're saying that I would take as soon I saw you. Well, I'm sorry to inform you that I'm not like Ichika, but I'm not so low to take a girl who was just lying. You're not that attractive. Besides, I don't like nerds. And your sister wanted the fight."  
"Regardless. Your roommates now and I don't want problems and Ghale, I hope you weren't joking."

Ajay looked down on Kanzashi chest. 'Are those girls really sisters?' He thought. "No teacher." He said. Chifuyu nodded and left the room leaving one astonished Kanzashi and one tired Ajay behind. The two looked at each other which Kanzashi snorted and went back to her screen while Ajay undressed.

He really could need a shower. When he was busy, he saw Kanzashi gawking at him. Which wasn't abnormal. Ajay was twenty six, well-built thanks to fighting a lot and like mister Chiffon described him once, he looked like an Adonis. He smiled at her when he found out she was looking at him. Well, she was more examining him, but unlike Sharma Salsa, he wasn't that uncomfortable.

"Sure you don't want me to do 'wrong things'? I promise you, I will be gentle." Kanzashi turned scarlet and looked at her bed. "No, no, no. I want with Ichika." She covered her mouth and looked to Ajay who only looked amused. "Does he knows that?" Kanzashi turned to her bed. Ajay could only sigh.

Maybe he wasn't that wrong on this school. Well, somewhere he was just teasing her. 'Maybe I can get the teachers?' He shook his head. Chifuyu would kill him if he would bang anyone in this school.

Next day.

Ajay walked in the classroom and found a surprising scene. Ichika was clearly, smoking battered and beaten. While it wasn't that weird, Ajay saw it enough in Kyrat, he found it surprising that Ichika was alive. "You looked you've been stabbed, beaten, shot and electrocuted." Ajay passed the male who gave him a nod.

"Yeah, thanks to Tatenashi-san." Ichika muttered. "You mean the cat in the heat? Your sister wasn't kidding when she told me you were her roommate. What happened?" Ichika looked to him with a look of hope which scared the crap out of Ajay.

"You're first one to ask this." Ajay raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you're going to tell me that those girls saw something happening, jumped in a conclusion and beat the crap out of you?" Ichika nodded. "Does that happen a lot?" Ajay asked incredulously. Ichika nodded. "All the time." Ajay saw no reason not to believe him.

He saw also four girls looking at the two. "So you girls saw something happen and you just thought of using the most deadly machine on this entire globe to hurt him? And what justifies that?" Ajay felt like a fool asking as four girls were shouting at him. It was like something exploded. 'These girl have mental problems. What the fuck? If they would pull something like this, you would put them in Durgesh and throw the key in the valley.

The chance you would find it then was just zero.

Ajay walked to Ichika. "What caused that whole thing?" Ichika sighed. "Well, Tatenashi lost and she forced me to massage her. And they saw that and they." Ajay pinched his nose bridge. "Okay, I was close. She is a stray cat in the heat. Well, Ichika. I'll give you something to use on her." Ichika looked to him. "First, you need to make sure she isn't wearing underwear. After that, you pin her down and after you put two fingers between her legs. That should calm her down."

It was like Ajay made a revelation to the girls as Ichika and he heard a collective thump and found twenty eight girls fainted on the ground. Ichika looked incredulously. "Eh, Ajay. I can't. She is the strongest in the school?" Ajay raised an eyebrow. "No, she isn't. I fought and honestly, she isn't as strong I thought. And I can tell you can wear her down. You're a guy for Fuck sake. It should be easy. There are more effective ways, but that would harm you." They heard someone coughing and Ichika turned to his worst nightmare.

Chifuyu Orimura was really leaking killing intent. "Good morning, Orimura-sensei." Ajay said. "Ghale. Are you giving my brother any ideas that are inappropriate." Ajay shook his head. "What inappropriate? True, it's a bit dirty, but it's not like these girls don't want it. I'm no psychologist, but I guess the reason they're hitting you and hitting on you which would be better is because they're frustrated and when they see you doing something they think you're doing something lecherous and they are feeling left out."

Ichika shook his head. "That's not true. They're my friends." Ajay looked unbelieved at it. The only guy in this whole fucking school. Not just any school, the ISA. Despite they are a bit too young for Ajay, those girls are gorgeous. You had 1200 females not counting in the teachers who saw nothing of a man. Didn't Ichika realise those girls most likely wanted him for themselves?

Ajay just sighed. "You know what, forget it. I'm not even going to try explaining it to you." He sat down, deciding he would follow the teachings.

Lunch was rather eventful. He got at the lunchroom, surrounded by girls. While he had promised not to do anything that would harm them, he had no reason he didn't like the attention. He told them of Kyrat and how the place looked. It was true. Kyrat was a rough, but beautiful land. He became fond of it. It was rebuilding, but most of it was still rough nature.

Ajay hoped this would get some funds free, so the land could grow.

In the back of his head, he drifted back at the place. How would it be? Sabal, Amita, Pagan, Noore, Paul, they were all gone. He was the only one left. He had to protect the place. It became his home. Before he could tell on, he felt the school rumbling. The lights went out and Ajay was on guard. He saw Ichika coming in and the boy gestured to come.

"We're under attack." The boy shouted. "Chifuyu-nee told me to fetch you." Ajay nodded and followed the boy. Joining up with what was Ichika self-appointed best friends, they got at the control room. "Ah, you guys are here. We're under attack. Supposedly, there are a lot of attackers."  
"You think this is Phantom Task." Chifuyu shook her head. "No, they are something else. And there are no Infinite Stratos units. It are just a lot of males."

The girls and Ichika looked like something stupid was told. Males would attack the Infinite Stratos Academy. Did they live in the stone age? Ajay looked at it and sighed annoyed.

"Oh, can't I get one week of peace?" He took his mobile phone and made a call. "Everybody, including you, Orimura-sensei, mouth shut." Ajay called one number. One he called before. "Ah, Ajay. How are things at your school? I hope they're treating you nice. Because they don't want the tiger of Kyrat to break lose. Did you already have a girl? They are beautiful, I need to say." Ajay sighed.

Pagan was never serious and Ajay didn't care. "Hey, Pagan. And no, the school is terrible. I explain how that's possible later. But eh, did you order your organization?" Ajay asked frankly and the girls got in another mood. Ajay just asked that question like it was something the person was capable of. "No, but this is funny. A large amount of my men are missing. I guess they want revenge on the shit you teared in Kyrat."  
"And they attacked the ISA? Are they that stupid?"  
"Or stubborn is a better word? Well, take care of them, I don't need them back." Ajay smiled.

It has been four months since he could do a fight like this. "Okay, I got an explanation to do, but do you mind Orimura-sensei I take care of them? They are here for me." Chifuyu shook her head. "I want your explanation." Ajay sighed.

"That will take too long. If I have to do that, half the school is gone." Chifuyu looked surprised. "Oh, with those weapons?"  
"I think they will rape every girl if they get the chance. Seal this off, let me take care of it. I can do this. I want no help." Ajay grinned at their reactions. Not even waiting for permission, he left. He saw the remaining soldiers running to the school.

"Your idiots are here for me." He said and in a flash, he activated Kalinag. "I won't disappoint you." Ajay loaded his MG-42 and took it ready for a fight. "I got eyes on Ghale." Oh, he missed that.

* * *

That will be all for now. I hope I got Pagan's eccentric personality in it, because he was, you know, pretty funny with his character.

For Ajay's remarks, I don't think they offend you, because honestly, it is something that should be said. I mean. I watched dozens of harem series and none of them are so Tsundere or more bitchy than Infinite Stratos. At least canon series.

How did you like my match up with Kanzashi? For Madoka, it will wait. Ajay will now have to fight an army. I don't know when my next update will be. Got homework to catch up.

Once again. Thanks for the many reviews.

Saluut.


	5. Proving his worth

Well, back to Far Cry, my first try on a somewhat crack and humour fic.

I finally got my computer back and I'm working on it. Need to test a few things out and I'm playing again.

I can't wait for Far Cry Primal and Tom Clancy's the Division. Some of you guys playing on computer?

Well, enough shitting. I finally figured out why I chose Ajay to work with as protag in my crossover instead of Jason. First of all. I played Far Cry 4 before Far Cry 3. The reason why I chose him, is because he isn't so traumatised.

I'm not saying Ajay isn't affected by it, but I can feel just that he finds it somewhere right. He has no regrets or fun out of it. He just does what he's supposed to do. That's all. At least that how I feel. You just make a choice. They or me.

Well, back to the story. I don't know how I should play this all, but I find something about it. Thanks for the support and reviews.

* * *

Ajay saw the men coming from the beach. They were typically the Royal Army. Instead of circling around, trying to flank him, they attacked in groups.

Really, it's twenty first century. Ajay didn't have the forest to retreat, nothing to hide behind cover and fire, he was one alone. The good thing.

He had his Infinite Stratos active. Ajay looked around and saw the men pointing at him. He was flying in the blue unit. Ajay had no time to go proper, they were a bit too many. He downloaded his MG42 and aimed.

Just like in Kyrat, he fired and his bullets hit target. The men fell like flies. Didn't they learn from their brothers in Kyrat? He killed more men than he would ever admit. Ajay fired the gun and didn't care about the screams.

He took out his Kukri from his belt and slashed his way through the men.

He was used to it anyway and they came to him. Not the other way around.

In the control room.

Chifuyu found her mouth hanging open. That troublemaker, that punk was now fighting an army and winning. She hated to admit, but Ajay was good. No point of denying. The Japanese Brunhilde saw how he used his machine gun to fire and to blow his enemies away. While she would hate guns, because they didn't weigh as heavy as a sword, she had to admit that Ajay had a good chance of fighting her and winning.

Kalinag wasn't an Infinite Stratos meant to take other ones. It could be used to kill normal people as well, more than others.

Ichika had his mouth clenched. His fists were trembling in anger as he looked to Ajay. There was a small smile on his face. How could he just enjoy this battle. Why didn't he gave his opponents a fair chance? Why did he look like he didn't care about the lives he took? He remembered once teaching him using a sword. That was the weight of a life.

Houki was just like Ichika shocked and horrified. The kendo maiden had never seen someone using guns like that. It was like she was fighting using her katana, but unlike her, Ajay looked like he was just doing a job. Instead of using a fair fight or using skill, he cut, shot and murdered his opponents.

Cecilia was also shocked. She never saw someone fighting like that. She saw Ajay pulling out his modified sniper and the way he fired, it became painfully clear that Ajay was better than her. The way he shot and fought, the odds of hitting their target were below zero. Still, Ajay could use it and win. She had to admit that she didn't saw that in the boy.

Charlotte had fallen down, causing Ichika and Laura to comfort her. She was horrified and hoped Ajay would just stop killing. She was afraid of him.

Laura had never imagined that someone without proper training in military could fight like that. Ajay was no soldier, but he became a damn fine warrior. He killed, he shot. The way he used his Kukri, the way he fought with his opponents. He was no military, but she knew that lots of countries would offer a lot to get him. For the first time, she saw someone stronger than her or her beloved instructor.

Tatenashi had paled and all colour of her face was drained. As only one, she fought Ajay and it felt like he was holding back now. It looked like he wasn't even trying. He threw a grenade and Molotov cocktail. It caused her to squirm on the screams. In all her life, she was now afraid of something stronger than Phantom Task.

Kanzashi had a similar reaction to Charlotte. With the slight difference, she was still looking. She didn't imagine him to be a hero, he was an anime villain.

Ajay wasn't bothering to use his IS. He shut Kalinag down and used a Bull shotgun to fire. The remaining soldiers were blown away, Ajay switched after that to a 1911. Despite not being as powerful as the Desert Eagle. He needed accuracy, not power. After that, it looked like the battle was over. Ajay had no idea how many kills he made, but it was just something he had to do.

He could only hope they would stop coming. He had a few snipers cutting close to him and combined P416 could get through his Defences. He made a call to Pagan. "I'm done."  
"Oh, I know. Ajay. I could see it. My contacts have streamed the battle. Don't worry. This will be private." Ajay sighed of relief. Pagan was a mass murder, but he kept his word.

"I hope you didn't mind, but could you hold them off for coming again? I hope it, because I just broke several pure souls if you get what I mean?" Ajay commented to Pagan. "I'll see to it, Ajay. I hope those fucking idiots learned it now, but there is something you should consider." Ajay paid attention. "From what I heard, there is something called Phantom Task. An organisation meant to kill pilots and create Infinite Stratos to fight current world order. You should watch your back. I mean, you can take them on, but they have deep funds. I'll try to find more and let you know."

"Thanks, Pagan." He closed the call and looked to it. He destroyed a small army of nearly fifty men in just mere seconds. He now considered what he could learn here. He sighed and walked away from the bloodbath. He hoped they didn't have class anymore and he checked his watch. Great, school was out, so he went to his dorm.

It remained silent as Ajay was more accurate than he thought. The girls just watched a battle and their pure souls were scattered to pieces. They had never seen such a fight. It remained silent later on.

Ajay saw his battle on the computer, knowing he grew rusty. It had been too long for him. He needed to grow used to from firing a gun. Unlike most things, when you don't practise enough, you grow rusty. You could fight, but not like when you're used to it. When you fight day in, day out. You would jam later on.

Ajay cursed on his display. Not his best fight. He remembered the first time he really was fighting. When he had to save Banapur, he had some of the worst guns around. Still, he survived and saved Bhadra from being burned alive. Oh, those things brought him back. He felt someone coming in.

While his skills have grown rusty, his instincts surely didn't. He saw his roommate coming in, avoiding eye contact and getting in bed. He then looked to Chifuyu who was the angriest he has ever seen. "What's up, teach?" Ajay refused to call her Sensei. "You have been requested to come to the principal." Ajay was coming along, seeing no reason to protest.

After a walk, where most students were the most scary things, a Chifuyu pissed off beyond everything before and the guy who slaughtered fifty men without even raising an eyebrow. They passed Ichika and his group minus Kanzashi who wanted to kill him, but had to pass Chifuyu for that.

He was somewhat surprised that a man was the principal. Juuzou Kutsuwagi was an older man who had the kindest face Ajay saw today. "Ah, Orimura-sensei. I've seen that you brought our guests." Ajay nodded and saw the man. "Ah, mister Ghale. I've seen with what you've done. I have to admit. I have never seen someone fighting like that." Ajay shrugged.

"Well, it was me killing them or they raping every girl on this school." Juuzou took a heavy breath. "Well, I cannot deny that you didn't do it, because you protected this school. Still, you killed all those men while pilots have learned not to use their machine against human foes." Ajay closed his eyes and laid back. "Mister Kutsuwagi, I think I killed more men than today and killed more than everyone on this school. Besides, what's the problem?"

"Students of this school are not linked to any country and because you're the Representative candidate of Kyrat, I don't think you did anything wrong. Still, mister Ghale. The reason I let you come was to ask you. Did you lose control of yourself and are you a threat for our students?" Ajay shook his head. "No, well, I fought with everything I had, but I would not harm students. Unless provoked." The principal nodded.

"I've seen what you did. My other question is that you tell me and your teacher anything that happened in Kyrat? And I don't take a no for an answer." Ajay nodded and looked to his teacher, leaning against the wall. "I hope you have nothing planned for tonight, because I will tell you a very long tale."

Ajay explained everything. How his mother fled Kryat after his sister was killed by his father. How he returned her to Lakshmana. How he sided with the Golden Path. How he freed Kyrat. How he fought against soldiers. How he got in an enemy camp for getting Paul De Pleur, how he fought in Sanath arena, everything.

Chifuyu as Juuzou saw no reason to question him. "Well, I cannot say you're not trained as soldier. Still, mister Ghale, I need to ask. For what purpose did you kill so many?" That question was something Ajay never thought about. Sometimes he killed to save hostages, sometimes for the Golden Path, but most of the time, he killed, but not for a reason.

"I can't answer it. I was thrown there and it was they or me. I killed for the Golden Path, so it could be free. But if you don't take that for an answer, sorry. I don't have one in that case." Chifuyu mouth was uncomfortably dry. He just killed more people on a shorter period she could ever imagine. "Well, if that's true, than I hope you won't use your abilities." Ajay noticed he waited before speaking. "Only for your enemies."

Ajay stood up and walked to him. "Let me tell you. If they provoke me, I'll answer in kind. I'm off to my room. Good night." He left the room and didn't give one a glance. Ajay was never thinking about the fact he killed so many people. Was it wrong it felt fun, it was thrilling, he was there and didn't regret what he did.

If it was for himself to survive or to let them pay after what they did Kyrat. He was there and he did what he felt as necessary. He went to his room. After he undressed himself, he fell asleep.

Next morning.

Kanzashi woke up and saw her roommate not being in his bed. It was a day off, so she guessed he must have gotten somewhere. She didn't care where he went. Kanzashi had now time to spent with Ichika.

Ajay was at the shooting lane. He breathed in and activated Kalinag. He began to practice to use his guns. He hated to say, but he grew rusty. He had to get back. While Kalinag had a Kukri for melee, he preferred guns and because of the fact, he had nothing of training, he had to get back to the point when he left Kyrat.

After that, he didn't know what else to do. Ajay never thought about questions like what to do whatever with your life or if it was wrong to kill. Ajay didn't regret it then and he wouldn't do it now. He then saw something shooting at him. His reflexes didn't went down and he just moved out of what seemed to be a flying drone.

He partially deployed his 87 and shot at it. One shot was enough. He came to face five girls looking at him. Well, looking was a way to describe it. He saw them glaring at him with the certain to vaporize him. "What the hell?" He asked unnerved.

"We want ask something." Cecilia didn't have a tone for questioning, but Ajay crossed his arms. "Where did you learn to fight?" Ajay stood back. "I had some military training, but I learned most in Kyrat."

"You learned in a place like that to fight?" Houki was the second one. Ajay looked at her swords. "No, I learned to survive, kill and shoot."  
"So, the point is that when someone is down you would kill them?" Ajay shrugged. "If I have to choose. Yes. The point is that you girls are way too far from me to challenge. Wasn't that cat in the heat not the strongest of your school?"

The girls looked at Ajay, but had to agree. "I took her down. I'm miles ahead from her. The same can be said from you. I don't think I see soldiers. All I see are five girls with machines that could took out a city, but that can't be used, because of some rules that are stupid to exist. You girls think you have a chance." Ajay turned away.

"You'll get yourselves killed. Train ten years and come asking again." Laura charged at him. "You will not say I'm not a soldier." Ajay moved out of the way and pulled out the ACE. He aimed at her and fired at her. When she felt the bullets on her AIC, Ajay charged at her, cutting down her knives and raising her blade to her throat.

"Do you know what would happen when you and I were on the battlefield? I would have killed you." He let her go, but only to find the end of his Kukri at her face. Laura fell down, the girls shocked that Ajay could win. After that, he took her up at her hair and pulled his Kukri against her face. "Listen to me, Bodewig. Don't come ever after me. You might be a soldier. But soldiers are killed in war." He rammed her down. "I'm a King."

He walked away and looked up to the sky. "Do you guys have fun up there? Is this Karma?" Ajay snickered on it, leaving the girls behind. They had learned one thing. Don't mess with AJ Ghale. Ajay went back to his room, not having interest of girls going after him. He began to read more of the Infinite Stratos before a call rang. "Hello."

"Hey, Ajay. You asked me to call. Well, I found quite some things out of Phantom Task. Well, you can say. I scraped the tip of the mountain." Both Pagan as Ajay snickered on the pun. "They are the worst. Using those things for themselves, killing civilians and pilots. One of those have a grudge towards the other male there and your lovely teacher. Orimura."  
"Madoka. I met her. Crazy as fuck." Pagan made an exasperate sigh. "Ajay, do you want to do my work? This sucks. Well, I will look up more."  
"Pagan. Can I ask you for another favor?"  
"Anything for the son of Ishwari?"

Ajay thought this was the first time someone called him that. "Could you check out some personal intel of some pilots I have met? Starting with Ichika Orimura and his family. Whoever that might be." Pagan gave his remark. "I never thought you swung that way Ajay." Ignoring his remark. "I also like if you check information of following pilots? Houki Shinonono, Rin Huang, Cecilia Alcott, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Kanzashi and Tatenashi Sarashiki. I have more than one problem with them."

"Can you not handle them with your own way? I mean. When you had a problem in Kyrat, you just shoot in the head." Ajay smiled on it. "Yeah, but this isn't Kyrat. Luckily."  
"No problem. I'll look them up. Oh, by the way, you're hitting the internet. Well, let I don't slow you down."

Ajay paled on the remark and looked on his computer. He thought his stay here couldn't be any worse. Oh, boy. How wrong he was. Suddenly, he heard someone knocking. "Ghale-kun?" For some reason, he shuddered. "Are you in there?" Ajay couldn't let her at the door and went to answer it, knowing he would regret it.

When he opened the door, he saw a girl with blue eyes in glasses. She had dark pink hair attached in a short ponytail. Ajay had the feeling this wasn't someone who had heard of the word privacy. "Yes." He answered somewhat politely. Glad he didn't bitch her off, she began to speak. "My name is Kaoruko Mayuzumi, I'm vice president of the Newspaper club. Ghale-kun, is it okay?"  
"Before we continue, call me AJ? I get the vibes when you call me like that."

Smiling and somewhat blushing, she began to speak. "Oh, okay. AJ, my older sister Nagisako Mayuzumi is working for a publishing company and she would like to have?" Ajay just closed the door. "How about no? I like my privacy."  
"But it could be great."  
"What? Talking about the things I did there? No. And don't ask again."

Ajay went to lay on the bed. He could use some shuteye. He drifted back. In Kyrat, it wasn't safe, but at least, he liked it there.

* * *

And end. This wasn't my best chapter, I know, but I just wanted to get something done. I'm glad to have my computer back.

About being rusty, that's something I found myself. After three weeks of not playing FC4, I noticed, I needed to practice. I remember the times I played the game for the first time. I could use my bow to clear out all the outposts in the South.

Ah, I can't wait for Far Cry Primal. I'm looking forward to fight with a Sabretooth.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

Saluut.


	6. This won't get any weirder, right?

Yo back working on it at my evening school.

I got the request from not one, but two readers to return my crack (or like I call it more trash fic). I was just stuck at a point and didn't know how I should turn it. Luckily, I have found a way.

Can I ask you guys for something first? I got the Division on pc, but most of my friends are console gamers. Are some of you guys playing on computer? If so, please sent me a message or leave a pm. I play on Uplay, but I'm not going to throw my name online.

So please let me know something. This weekend, I'll also update The graduated Student. It has been a while since I worked on that one and I hope some of you might be checking out my other stories as well.

Just asking.

* * *

Ajay was sleeping like a log. He had the feeling time was flying by while he was away in the world of dreams.

In his dreams, he went back to the times in Kyrat. Storming the Royal castle, killing Amita after she was forcing children to become soldiers. He searched for Bhadra, but he still haven't found her. Ajay had some regret. Amita killed her most likely.

The girl didn't deserve it. He got a call, bringing him back to the land of the living. He picked it up and saw it was Pagan who was calling. "Pagan?" Ajay asked half asleep. "Good morning, Ajay. Just me checking in. I did some background research on the persons you were asking, but Ajay. I cannot give them you for free." Ajay frowned on Pagan's antics.

"What do you mean? I need that intel." He heard Pagan sighing. "Ajay, do you have any idea how hard this was? You asked me to get in important intel and I have been looking for a while on it. Don't worry. It will be your cup of tea. Sneaking around, killing in quietness. Nothing out of your league. I personally think you won't have one." Ajay calmed down.

"That hard to find intel?"  
"Believe me, Ajay. That hard. Good, do you want the assignment?" Ajay complemented, but agreed on it. "Okay, I'm listening." He could swear that Pagan was smiling. "Good, listen. In the city of the ISA is some confidential information of my organization or what I got out back from home. There are some hard evidence of so called atrocities I committed. Can you believe it? Ajay, could you get those lies and get back out? I let you know. You aren't the only one on that. It contains something of Phantom Task and believe me. Even I don't want to mess with them."

Ajay grinned. He could take down those pilots like it was easy shit. "Understood. Do you expect Infinite Stratos pilots to be there on stage?" Ajay heard Pagan sighing. "Yes and not just Phantom Task. Be so kind to kill them. They did a rather number on my organization and contacts. Oh and Ajay. I would look out for the young miss Orimura if you have the pleasure of encountering her. Believe me, I couldn't find anything of your fellow male and his sister except this intel. Chifuyu raised Ichika from a young age and the rest is your usual uninteresting shit. That's all worth telling. I'll send you the details."

Pagan closed the call and just one moment later, Ajay received the documents. It was around 2pm, so he had plenty of time. What would Pagan mean by that? He thought of Madoka. What would cause her hate for Ichika or Chifuyu? More so, what would be good of them? Ichika was a doormate and punching bag. Really, the term boy was an insult.

Ajay left his room and looked around. He casually walked out and sneaked out of the academy. It was not impossible to get out. From a not working sewer system, he found, he could get in the ocean. He took a shot and jumped in the water, swimming for easily a few hundred meters. Oh, man. Kyrat really helped him surviving.

When he got out of the pipes, he was in the ocean. He swam to the shore and activated his Infinite Stratos. Luckily, Kalinag could be used as stealth model. It was impossible to detect by any technology. He landed at the flat and walked to the door.

Ajay wasn't one for lock picking. Praying to Kyra, no one would hear him, he took his Kukri and forced the door open. He heard noises behind he took his 1911 and was prepared for anything. Or so he thought. As he was pushed on the floor with extreme force, having a look at some very nice assets being pushed in his face and seeing a childish face, laughing at him.

"Oh, hahahaha, wow this was unexpecting to see a male pilot here." A childish, hyper voice said. Ajay had an idea what it was. He found it highly unsettling. Ajay had no idea what he saw. It was a woman around his age with purple hair, a maid dress and for whatever reason rabbit ears on her head. She was stronger than she looked. "What the fuck?" He said, still shocked

"Oh, those aren't good words. I hope you aren't speaking around my little Houki." Ajay's eyes went wide open. "Wait, your little Houki. You're not telling me that you are?" The Kyrati had the feeling he saw the weirdest thing in his life. And because he was speaking and he went to Kyrat and back. So, when he thought it was the weirdest thing in his life, he was speaking out of experience.

"Yep, it's me everyone beloved idol, Tabane Shinonono."  
"You are the one who invented the Infinite Stratos." Ajay asked disbelieved. He heard of Tabane, but because he could give shit of the Infinite Stratos, he never give a damn about her. "Yes, that's true. I'm the super genius. Okay and you must be… Ajay Ghale. You're the second male pilot, besides Ikkun and that's surprising. Judging your background, you must give my beloved Chi-chan and little sister a lot of problems."

The last parts were spoken with a smile that Ajay would describe as a Demon sight. Seriously, the face Tabane made could scare of the Rakshasa bird. "Who're you talking about? I don't know a Chi-chan." Ajay tried to move his arms, but they were pinned down on the ground. Really, this woman had really some strength in her arms. "Oh, sorry. I mean Chifuyu. Chi-chan is the way I call her. My bad, but still you must give her problems. I cannot believe that you are giving my best friend so much trouble."

Ajay sighed. Escaping was impossible, but he rather not got caught up in her antics. He spent four minutes in her presence and she was more crazy than Pagan. At least, he wasn't so goddamn annoying. "Shionono-san. I would ask you to the man go." Ajay's eyes went wide open. He wouldn't expect to hear that voice.

Tabane turned to the voice. "Maddochi, that's been a while." She said to the petite black haired girl. Ajay raised an eyebrow, turned back to Tabane and back to the girl. "Wait, you two know each other?"  
"Of course we do. I made her Infinite Stratos, right, Maddochi?" Tabane asked. "Well, because I see you're here, you can punish him. Well, I see you later. Please give my love to Chi-chan when you get back before she kills you. I'll see you later." Tabane jumped up of the building. Both Ajay as the girl didn't really care of her crazy antic.

Madoka could only sigh. There was one thing she and her sister agreed on.

She was a pain in the ass.

The girl walked to Ajay and offered him a hand. "Can you get up?" She asked him. "How do I know you won't kill me?" Ajay asked her distrustful. Madoka made a small smile. "Because you don't. The point is that you ending up dead if we can't help it, would be counterproductive." Ajay sighed and took it.

This time, he wasn't expecting Madoka to be that strong. She was really surprising. "Geez, you guys are all heart aren't you?" Madoka raised an eyebrow. "Hey, we're terrorists. What do you expect?" Ajay shrugged on her comment. "Thanks for helping me with Tabane. You know, I wouldn't have guessed the inventor of the most deadly machine on the planet to be so…"  
"Not what you expected?"

Madoka filled him in. "True. What are you doing here, Orimura?" Madoka shot him a death glare which caused Ajay to shiver in his boots. "Don't call me like that." She growled and for the first time in Japan, he was frightened. 'Her sister is nothing to her. What the hell?'

"Okay, how do I call you?"  
"Just call me Madoka." Ajay crossed his arms. "Okay, what are you doing here, Madoka?" The girl crossed her arms. "I'm here for some Infinite Stratos data. You?" Ajay went to pick up his Kukri. "A… Contact told me he had some details stored here he rather sees destroyed. Nothing of Infinite Stratos. Just 'lies' like he called them."  
"What kind of contacts do you have?" Madoka snickered. "The crazier, the merrier." Ajay answered. "Hey, do you need some help with it? I own you from helping me with that chick."

Madoka crossed her arms. "Why not? A truce." Ajay nodded. "Until we're done. A truce. Can you keep your head down?" Madoka nodded. "Lead the way, Ghale-kun?" Before she could react, he pushed her Kukri under her throat. "Don't call me like that! Call me AJ or Ajay or for all I care. Understood?" Madoka nodded and the odd couple made their way into the building. Ajay just prayed things wouldn't get more weirder.

He was seriously questioning his sanity.

* * *

Okay, short chapter. I still hope it was good. I just wanted to get something done. For the coming chapters, that will be for over two weekends as I won't have as much time as normal to write.

I'll try to update, but this weekend I'm off to Sabaton, so I'm not home. And I can't do prework. For next weekend I can't make promises. I have been dying to test out Tom Clancy's the Division and I'm dying to try that out.

I was serious of my question. If some of you guys are playing on it as well, just let me know something. I hope you guys don't take on me for the short chapter, but it was just something I began and I'm too tired to work on. I hope you guys still like it.

I'm just better with short chapters.

Saluut.


	7. Making new friends and finding old ones

Well, it's been a week when I've written on this fic. It became a bit of a habit to write when I'm in class.

It's not because class is too boring, but sometimes, I'm too much ahead of myself. The other reason why I do this, is because I know for myself that I'm better with short, humorous chapters than long and heavy chapters.

At least you guys as readers prefer this. The numbers I have speak for themselves.

Well, I shitted enough on you, let's get on it.

* * *

After Ajay escorted Madoka in and was hoping to forget Tabane's words, the rabbit eared woman has been playing in his head. He had more problems forgetting the fact she literally pushed his head in her assets.

Because he was a normal guy, he found it a plus and he enjoyed it. But he couldn't help, but think that Ichika was in that situation all the times. Well, every guy would be lucky to get a free shot, it was Ichika he was talking about.

Okay, Ajay had been taught to have respect for women by his mother and he would never assault a woman. In his neighborhood, he often beat up the scum that threatened his mother. But he was still a guy and he was in his twenties.

He couldn't help, but enjoy what came his way. But why did he have the uncomfortable feeling Ichika wouldn't enjoy it? True, it was lewd, but was it that wrong? Oh, he forgot that there were five psychopaths who would rip his spine out as soon he just saw something that was just close to a mistake.

Really, even the Goat wasn't such a psychotic murderer like those girls. They were touchy, loose, idiotic and the point was that Ichika never stood up for himself. Was he a guy or a piece of wood they could abuse for their violent tendencies?

"Eh, I got a question?" He whispered to his companion. Between him and Madoka, there was a truce and a silent peace. She didn't want to talk and he had no problem with that. The girl turned to him. "What is it?"  
"Your brother? Eh, is he gay or is he asexual?"

Madoka pinched her nose in annoyance. "I don't even know why you ask me that, but I don't know. The only thing I want is to kill him. Don't ask me such a stupid question before I kill you."

Ajay raised an eyebrow. "Okay, just asking." He paused for a second. "Is he a siscon?" Madoka gave him such a glare that the Kyrati shut up. "Okay, I was just messing. Geez. You really are her sister." He better stopped, because he was pushed down with a blade at his throat. "If you ever make the link between me and that, that, that. Vermin I'll kill you."

"Really?" Madoka glared more at him. Ajay wasn't afraid. The point was that he already got a sword at his throat. The point was that he didn't know if Yuma wanted to get on with him or wanted to kill him. He judged the latter.

Ajay shook his head. What the fuck was he thinking? First of all. She was just sixteen, he was ten years older. Even if she was a terrorist, that was a crime. Second. It was just wrong for him to get on with her.

But for some reason, she was somewhat the only person he could stand. Now, he wouldn't say she was a good person or even someone he had a remote liking to. But in this crazy country, Madoka was really the only one he could talk to without feeling the need to take his Kukri and tag a grenade to the dead body.

They saw a flashlight coming down and the two moved out of the way. Madoka silently jumped to the roof while Ajay moved behind a wall. He looked up and saw two guards standing. Ajay was complementing.

He needed a distraction. He glanced at Madoka and with hand sings, he asked her to take the second one. She gave him an nod and pulled a cloth covering her face. Ajay admitted, she lived up to the term Ninja. She moved her hands sideward to get at the place. When she reached the place, she took a Katana and sliced the soldier down. The first one turned around to his partner killer, but before he could shout an alarm, Ajay had taken him down.

"Good teamwork." Madoka said. Ajay just nodded and the two were close to the ground, creeping around. Both had their own skills, but Ajay found it weird how she could work so quietly with a sword. Still, he was glad he found some throwing knives. With the right throw, the soldiers were out of commission.

Madoka was impressed and understood why Squall wanted him to join Phantom Task. Through Kyrat, Ajay became the perfect soldier. Not that he thought like that, but he was good. No chance of denying. Ajay and Madoka got around the guards and Ajay used a Knife take down.

Ajay checked his phone and found the location of Pagans documents. Coincidentally, it was the same location of Madoka's data. Ajay looked around to see if there were any guards coming. He gave himself a shot and his senses became sharper. Luckily, nothing was on this floor. Madoka saw it and Ajay just made a smile. "Nothing to worry about. Can you get in? It's out of my league."

Madoka nodded and hacked the door open. Both she and Ajay got in. Ajay silently closed the door. They looked around and were creeped out by what they saw. It looked like a horror film. It was filled with containers who were keeping what? Humans? Hybrids? Mutants?

Now, these weren't normal persons. Madoka was a member of one of the most feared terrorists on the planet, while Ajay, well, saw a lot of strange shit. On one of the labels was something written. Trigens. "Motherfucker!" Ajay said. He looked to Madoka who gave him a nod. "Indeed, this is fucking weird."  
"Well, let's grab our documents and get the fuck out."

In less than a minute, both Madoka and Ajay grabbed their documents. Ajay looked over everything and didn't leave before he was sure he got everything. Madoka checked her documents and after that, the two left the place.

Besides Pagan's documents, he found a few more interesting. The folders contained Jason Brody, Rakyat, Jackal and Leboa-Sako. Well, reading food for when he got bored. After that, he joined Madoka and the two went back to the roof. They didn't look back at it, they just ran like they saw the Devil.

"Thanks for helping me, Ajay." The Kyrati made a shrug. "Well, I can say the same thing. But eh, keep quiet about that bunny or what we've seen down there?" Madoka nodded and walked to him. "Well, eh, Ajay. I hope you keep quiet about me as well. Here." She handed him a paper. "If you ever want someone to talk to who you can relate, give me a call. And if you're doing a dangerous mission, you let me know." Ajay had no idea how she could figure that out, but he was glad she gave him the number.

The girl smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek. "See you later, Ajay." She said in a voice he couldn't believe she said and jumped down and developed an Infinite Stratos. Ajay didn't know what just happened. Did the girl that threatened to kill him at least three times now a kiss? Ajay just shrugged and made a call to Pagan.

"Ah, Ajay. I suppose you got my documents?" Ajay blew air out his mouth. "Yep, I got them. Pagan. I hope you have found out about the girls?" Pagan made an exasperate sigh. "Yes, I got it. It was a bit too much so I've sent it to your computer. Now, get your ass to school. You're nearly too late." Ajay checked his watch and groaned. It was eight am. He had to be in class over thirty minutes. He hoped he could to pull that.

How he did that, he didn't know. Fact was that Ajay was sitting in the class after he got back from the city. Nobody have noticed that he went out and that he got back in. Ajay was most happy he was sitting. Now, the Devil in person couldn't kill him. Ajay checked his watch and the class was chattering over his look. Oh, he was happy that he got used to pull all-nighters.

He did that so many times back in Kyrat. Ajay couldn't help, but think back at it. Kyrat changed him, but he got the funny feeling that he would be changed more in this school. He looked at her number. Madoka was right, she was someone he could relate to. At least at friendly levels. He guessed that was the same for her.

He would check the details on his computer later. After Orimura-sensei another boring lesson was going on. But it didn't stay quiet very long. In the hallway, the sound began to go louder to a point it was downright shouting.

"Mister you can't get in. How did you even get in this school?"  
"Ah, miss. That are the mysterious of life. God guided me and he helped to track down a friend in this foreign country. A man that did righteous work in one place and will do the same in this godless country. This is even worse than the last place."

Ajay was shocked. He learned that in life you could expect anything and that Kyrat was full of surprises, but that he would find that man here was out of proportion. Ajay stood and walked to the door. "Longinus?" He asked disbelieved. And yes, he was right.

The former African warlord and gun runner was now standing in the ISA. Now, Ajay found an ally in him, but that he was standing in his school wasn't something he was expecting. The man was still wearing the dirty sleeve with cuts in it.

"Ajay, my child. It's good to see you. Because for you my friend, I made the trip to his country. Where the most hideous weapons come from. At least, guns like you used can proclaim the word of God."  
"Your God is I think a lot more different from most people. But I'm happy to see you as well. What are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you were going to South America. I don't think you're in Japan for a deal."

Ajay heard a cough and turned to his teacher. "While, mister Ghale. This is a touching reunion. Could you be so kind to explain to me who this man is?" Before Ajay could speak, Longinus walked in the classroom. "Ah, do you wish to enlighten you? Like you do with these children? Teaching the right way and teaching them the proper way? " Chifuyu had no idea what he said, but she was getting pissed.

"Hey, my sister asked who you are." Ichika got off his desk and walked to him. "You're not allowed in this school." He laid a hand on the shoulder of the man. Ichika was shocked to find a gun under his nose. "Child, I wish you don't teach me." Longinus looked closer. "Are you Ichika? Ichika Orimura? The sole man alongside Ajay who can pilot this terrible machine?" Ichika had no idea what he said, but he wasn't feeling comfortable with the gun.

Ajay just sighed and took the gun away. "Longinus, I don't think your preaches will be heard here. And for your question, Orimura-sensei. This man is Longinus. He provide the Golden Path and me with weapons in Kyrat. Longinus. This woman is Chifuyu Orimura. She is my teacher, but her teachings are questionable." The whole class was once again shocked of the death wish Ajay had.

"Ah, sharp as always? Ajay, there is a reason I came here. You remember my sins I committed?" Ajay nodded. "You mean the diamonds? Yes, indeed. What of it?"  
"Ah, Ajay. It seems some of these diamonds are ended up in this country. Could you help me retrieve them? I'll send you more information later. Could you hold the diamonds on for next time I come around?" Ajay saw no reason not to help the man. "Sure, no problem. I'll hold them safe."

"Ah, it's always good to find a friend. I'll go, Ajay. Is there anything you wish?"  
"When you pass Kyrat, could you drop of a shipment? I received a mail that we're getting rather low of ammo nowadays. I'm not around, so that isn't working."  
"Of course, Ajay. Thank you for your help." Longinus left after that. The whole class including Maya had a mouth that was open like a fish. It seemed that Ajay was a man of many secrets.

* * *

And I'm done. Sorry about the shortness, I think that I'll be using short, irregular updates for this. I'm glad that there are many persons following, favoring and reviewing this fic. It makes me happy.

Some veteran players of Far Cry will know about the references I made. I think I'm going to involve a few as well.

For Longinus, I thought it was funny to introduce him to the series. I know that the man uses verses, but because English isn't my first language and I got some respect for the Bible, I haven't used them. That's something of my principles. Do something good or don't play it off. I had a lot of fun writing this.

Saluut.


	8. My thoughts on the 22 of March 2016

My thoughts on this day, the twenty second of March 2016.

For the ones who're longer reading my stories or following me, than you might you know I'm Flemish. It doesn't matter if you know already or for the ones who find out now, I would be stupid to think you guys don't know what happened at my capital. 34 people are killed and nearly two hundred injured.

It was a terroristic attack at the national airport and one in the subway system of the capital. When my mother texted me this morning, I just read it on my computer. I just read it, but now. In the early evening. It hit me. We had an attack at my country. This is probably the most dark day since WW2.

Last weekend, we captured Abdeslam Salah who was involved in the Paris shooting last November. We thought we gave a blow to the Islamic State. But in return, we received one. What we got doesn't make up with what we lost. We had an attack on our own capital. Because we just captured one terrorist.

It's unrealistic, but when I went out, on the streets, it hit me. In full power. On the streets, in the busses, in the shops, everyone was just, not there. Everyone was shocked. It was just so different. There was less noise, less life. It felt like we were all in shock. It's so weird for me that what is normal isn't here.

I thought it was weird on the Paris shooting, but now, I understand how it must have felt there. I have been on that airport last summer. I was at the same hallway that's now gone, blown up to pieces. I have taken the subway system. I have been in Brussels. It's just hit me that the vermin can strike everywhere. And that they have hit on the same place I once walked on.

I don't know how I should feel, I didn't before. Through all the years, it sounds cruel and I know it is, my mind learned to just read and get out my system. To shrug it off. It was the way my mind worked with me. What could I do against it? Now, it doesn't. I have fear. I have the fear that they can strike at any time they want. At any place they want.

That they are more dangerous than we think. A band of terrorists can hold the world in a choke hold. But what can we do? We have a crisis already on our hands. Europe is drowned by the refugees. We can't blame these people. By them, the terrorists can get around, but now I understand those persons. First, I thought they were cowards for leaving, but they are running for the exact same fear that's now prominent at my place.

It's unbelievable. How just three persons can shock the entire world? How they can bring normal life to a hold? How they destroy what they want and we have just to pick up the pieces that are left.

Life is getting back on the rails, things are getting back to normal. What the hell that might be. We have still major problems at the roads and the trains. You want to know why it actually scares me? Why I am so afraid right now? If I just lend back and when I look out my window, I have a great view on the nuclear power plant of Doel. I can see the cooling towers from my place. They're working. I can see the lights from my place. Small, but I can see them.

If you want to know why that scares me, just think about it. Those terrorist have done an attack on the capital with police forces looking for them. We had one nearly four months ago. If one of those idiots got the nice idea to blow up the power plant, they can pull that trick.

Doel is a village that's deserted for years. Or they've tried that. The story is for another time, but if they can play an attack on an airport of one of the most busiest cities in Europe with a threat level, how easy can it be to prepare an attack at a deserted and remote village? That's what scares me. It goes boom there and you can take my word for it. Tsjernobyl will be nothing compared to us.

You want to why I say that. Radioactive waste is highly reactive. My dad works at the harbor. There are passing thousands and thousands chemical products every day.

I have done the math.

That's why it now hits me. I have hoped that we wouldn't have another World War on our hands, but I was stupid, naïve. We had eighty years of peace back home. I'm afraid that the peace I have known for twenty years are now over.

World War 3 is on our doorstep, like it or not. It's coming closer. The end of the world like the Islamic State always say, well, we're close to it. We just don't know.

Why do I post now this chapter on my stories you wonder? Because this is my silent way of dealing with it. Because I just want to share my ideas with the world, without being discovered.

It's not much, but I thank for the support your countries give to my place.

Saluut.


	9. The real battlefield

Okay, new chapter. My first day of the Easter Holidays has begun, so I decided to write on the story I got the least problems with.

First of all, I'd like to thank you guys for the support you have been giving on the attack, last Tuesday. I got reviews on this or on the other stories that I gave an update. I just wanted to reach as many people as I could. I'm really glad despite some incentive ass who found it necessary to insult me and who was too much of a coward to leave his name behind.

I removed the reviews, I don't like it when people are flaming me without a decent reason.

The reason why I found this the best to write it on, was because this is the one I can do when I got not so much time and I can still get a decent chapter. For the other three.

With The Graduated Student, we're catching close to the season finale and the revelation of Designer. While I could make one of these, I just don't want to, because it will take time to write.

En route for a better life. Idiot that I am forgot to save a file with some prework on my USB or on the doc manager, so that was also out the question. It can easily take a week before I update.

To the other end of the world. We're getting close to the condition I want for the story and I can update it. I also picked up my old habit and I got some writing done on paper.

With this all over, I hope I can write in the holidays, but I got a fucking driver exam and other homework to catch up. Really ,the teacher I can call my homeroom teacher is a sadist at moments.

This will have some less action like last ones, but some more humor and the reason I love writing on this. It may sound stupid and I know it is somewhere, but I just love taking the worst parts of every character and smearing that out.

Just a guilty pleasure if I have one.

Can some of you guys tell me the Easter eggs I have used in the seventh chapter. Just asking.

* * *

After Longinus left the school, classes went on while Ajay was cruising off. The rebels got internet now and because there were no other leaders. Ajay had no idea it could turn out so ugly, but it just had to happen. Both Amita and Sabal were too caught up in their ideas to listen. It could work together, but it didn't.

Well, at least, the lieutenants Ajay placed were all members who he once worked with. They were great with guns and had the right ideas. After a while, the class got a break and Ajay found himself surrounded by one male, one teacher and nearly the rest of his class. "Eh, what?"

"Who was that man?" They shouted and Ajay's ears were tuning. Really, even a Yeti's roar wasn't as bad. "His name is Longinus. He is a priest and a weapons dealer. I know, it's a strange combination. I know he's from Africa and that he saw the light of God when he got a bullet in his head. By his own words, it killed the old him. The one that I would see as a warlord. He has been on the run and he is been dealing weapons ever since. In Kyrat, he wanted to atone for his sins."

"What is that about diamonds?" Cecilia asked. "Ever heard of blood diamonds?" Ajay asked annoyed. "In Kyrat, there ended some up there and I went to retrieve them. If the man asks me to help with doing the same thing here, I would do it."

"You would help a former warlord to retrieve diamonds?" Ichika asked disbelieved. Ajay sighed, stood up. For him this conversation was over. "Yeah, the man is good with guns and we could get a hold for getting weapons. The world doesn't work in the way your thick head thinks. You kill or you are be killed. It's called business. You can't change it." Ajay left, but felt Ichika stopping him.

"That's not true. I think you can change it." Ajay turned around, crossed his arms. He looked up and down and before someone could react, his fist was buried in the stomach of Ichika. The boy grasped for air and when Ajay removed his fist, Ichika fell down on the ground, trying to breathe.

The girls looked first shocked and then furious. "What do you think you're doing to Ichika?" Ajay looked at them. "The same thing you're doing to him. Hurt him. But I had a good reason." He lifted the boy up and slammed him at the wall. "You think you know it all? Just because you can pilot this goddamn thing? You actually think you know how it all works? Fuck you. You're a child, an idiot, a blockhead. A romantic fool who is stuck in old ways and too goddamn weak to make a change. You're what sixteen? You think you've seen it all? I'll tell you. You don't know a thing."

Ajay let him go and Ichika fell down on the ground. "Your ways of whatever samurai or kendo or whatever the shit is you do, it's outdated. That's not going to work. You kill and you have to make sure they don't kill you. That's the only way it works. That's how I do it. And if you think, you can change it or that is changed, because woman pilot the IS, forget it. You guys cannot the wars me and Longinus have been in. And why not?"

He looked to the girls. "Because you're too ignorant to know what's really going outside. You don't know a thing." Ajay left the classroom, seeing Chifuyu standing at the corner. "Well, it seems you lashed out against my brother." Ajay looked at her and sighed. "Some of my contacts told him you raised him." Chifuyu's eyes went open. "I have to say. You've made a lot out of him, but not a man." His look was hard. "Let me explain. You didn't make a soldier out of him. I think you know what's the real battlefield is like and how it works. If you wanted to help Ichika. You better not introduce him to the place it is. How it works, how it is. You've taught him the way of the sword." Ajay went to stand in front of her.

"Did you make the idea that we have been using guns for the last, what might be, four hundred years? You think, because you as Brunhilde has won the match with some fucking sword, will change the fields Ichika will fight on. No, it's not. I don't have the skill you or he or that Sarashiki girl have close range or melee. I use my Kukri to kill, not to fight. Why not? Because guns can be used for it. A melee weapon is only good to execute and my Kukri is better for it than a long sword is."

He moved away. "And if you want to know why I don't see Ichika as a man or even a boy? Boys don't hit girls. Okay, but a boy being constantly beat up by some over idiotic group of girls? Sorry, but that's pathetic. Can't he defend himself or did your teachings never learned him to fight back? I don't have to hit them, but they're going after him with Infinite Stratos for crying out loud. And they think they can lecture me, because I forced him to face the facts."

He left the teacher. In just a few words, he broke her down. He was spot on about the fact that Ichika never fought back. Her teachings, it taught him honor, it taught him respect for women and elderly, but the male Kyrati pointed out that her teachings didn't teach to fight back.

Ajay moved to the lunchroom and after getting a lunch, he went out his way. He found a nice spot, namely, an empty hallway. He began on his steak. Oh, it was tasty. While combining it with rice, he learned the mix in Kryat. He received a call when he was done. "Miss me?" The voice was unsettling. Not because it didn't fit her age, but because it came from her. "You have no idea." Ajay said. "It's nice to know you use the number, Madoka."

Ajay got a smile on his face. "Well, it seems you lashed out against my brother. It served him right and you break neesan's spirit. Really, it's a pity you didn't join us." Ajay shrugged. "Well, this makes the friendship we have interesting. Hey, Madoka. Can I ask you a favor?"  
"Sure, what do you need, Ajay?" The male sighed. "A contact of me, Longinus asked me, to retrieve some blood diamonds who got in this country. Could you look them up?" The girl sighed. "No problem, but I want something in return." The man smiled. "You can ask whenever we meet. Thanks, Madoka."

"You're welcome." The call was closed. Ajay saw he got off. It was now combat practice and because he defeated the Student Council, he got time off. He could go, but nobody would face him, so he went to his room. He would look up whatever information Pagan sent.

It was better worth the effort he had to do last night. Ajay moved to his dorm and boosted the machine on. He went to look for it. "Houki Shinonono. The family of the girl supported the two Orimura in their poorer years. They taught the boy kendo and the older siblings were close friends. When the IS was introduced, Houki had to move, due to safety reasons. Lost a bet to Ichika to become BF and GF." Ajay snickered. Stupid promise.

"Lingyin Huang. Met Ichika after Houki moved. Protected her from bullies in the middle school years. Promised to cook for him, in the meaning of wife and husband. Just like Houki, lost sight of him." Ajay pinched his nose. Clearly, Ichika had a way to attract girls. It didn't help that he was the only male. Okay, not male, only other gender form in this school.

"Cecilia Alcott. British candidate. Lost both parents in a disaster, saw her father as weakling and copied that idea over all males. Not helping was that the IS came in place around them. Fell for Ichika after she saw that he was strong, therefore worthy of her love. Had to stand in for her fortune." Ajay raised an eyebrow. If he would be facing Ichika, he would kill her. Or maim her or scare the living shit out of her.

"Charlotte Dunois. Born between the CEO and a mistress him. Unwanted in the family." Ajay nearly felt sorry for her. "Abused and mistreated and sent her to spy on Ichika as the second male pilot. Didn't hold and became student by the protection." Ajay covered his mouth softly. Maybe he could honor her father a visit.

"Laura Bodewig. Soldier, created by the German Army. Test tube baby. Meant to be the perfect soldier. Nearly killed after the IS was introduced. Became scared for it. Learned of Chifuyu. Hated Ichika before coming at school, but was saved by him when she went bereserk. Kissed him." Ajay was now really surprised and declared he was her wife. The man pinched his nose. "Still trying to find out how to be a girl instead of soldier. Close friends with Charlotte."

There was more info, but for now, it was enough. Ajay closed down and went to bed. He hoped to catch some shuteye. He could use it.


	10. Lecturing

Yo, it's been a while since I got further on Kyrati in ISA. Sorry, shit caught up and I have more to do later. Good thing I have a holiday week.

I don't know to be proud or sad that this story got 39 reviews in total which are the same amount as To the other end of the world. My most important piece of work on this site.

This has been up since January, so a bit more than two months while the other one has been up since summer. Seven months till now. While the other story I'm really busy with and where I worked a lot on since last summer, got only 39 reviews with one or two per chapter.

I'm proud at one point that my story is liked so much, but at the other hand. This is the only fic I'm not serious about. I mean. I care for it, but it's more like a crack fic.

Before you guys are telling me that you should read my other stories, I'm not saying you guys have to do that. Not at all, if you like this story and this is the only one of my writings you like, I don't mind. I'm at least glad you read and reviewed this.

Somewhere in my pride, it's funny. A story I made a mess of is liked by you guys while another story I worked on for a long time and thought a lot about have less attention. Clearly, sometimes life can be strange.

It's something I wanted to point out before continuing. If you guys like this story, I suggest you stay with this one. I don't think that you guys would like the other stories because this has more jokes, more violence, and I break the characters down instead of building them up.

And if I look back at the way of my story, I don't think it's been such a bad run. I guess that underline humour is more my thing than having a serious fic. And then my parents say I don't have a sense of humour. I guess that I don't have the sense they have. Because you guys find this funny.

For my two guest reviews. I normally answer back, but because I can't with you two, I will leave a message behind for the chapter, so you guys have your answers. Thanks for it by the way. I don't care if you don't have an account or not. If you leave a guest review, it will end up at my story. Thanks for it.

For the guest as the twenty-sixth of March, it's a nice suggestion. I'm thinking of getting multiple references to other works of Ubisoft so you can expect some things to show up.

As for the guest on the first of April. You're not the only one who thinks like that.

I have had it with the way Infinite Stratos works. I'm a guy. I watched a lot and I mean a lot of harem and ecchi series. I can accept a lot of irritating things in those animes. More than most watchers. But I cannot help to hate Infinite Stratos.

Look, I like working in the section of FanFiction, because the fans do the one thing the author didn't. We worked with the potential the show could have and we were original.

I mean. There are so many stories that are so much better than the canon series.

I took another way with my hacker fics, making a completely another thing, but I'm missing the point.

Infinite Stratos is stupid, it's garbage, it's offensive. I mean. A harem or ecchi MC that gets beat up, okay. That's shit that happens. But to have that every five minutes. Not cool. I mean. With To Love Ru and Darkness, Yami beats up Rito every time and it doesn't have a lot, but it has some, little, but still, character development.

With the IS, you don't have the thing. I mean. Every time that Ichika gets in some situation, he always ends up hurt by his "friends". It's even worse in the second season with the fucking Student Council President. If could ask you guys, leave a review behind with just the words if you hate Tatenashi or if you like her. I hate her. With everything I have.

Sorry for my rant, but I needed that to get out my system. I tried to watch the first season. I hardly could.

Back to answering the review.

The things that Ajay yelled at them. Dude, most of my friends call me a nice guy who take some jokes. Even I want to yell at them. I can understand Ichika's situation to a level. When I was fifteen, I was the only guy in my class. There were eight girls. Look, it's not fun. First of all. They had BF's and stuff like that and it wasn't my best time at school.

All my friends, male friends, were in other classes. I can understand Ichika's position. It's uncomfortable to be in a class as the only male. Hell, as the only male on the school. But he has friends among those girls. So he should feel comfortable around them to a level. But the point with his denseness. He is the only male. Doesn't he realise his peers are at that age?

They're interested in him. To a romantic level. Doesn't he catch that?

He could be a late bloomer, I mean, when I was fifteen, I was still a boy at some points, but even so, I grew out of it.

But I think it's more than just his denseness and his age. I think his upbringing has a large part in it. He idolises his sister. I can understand that. She raised him by herself, but like Ajay pointed out to her. She made the ultimate perfect man of him for every girl.

She fucked up the idea of making Ichika standing up for himself against women. She taught him to be respectful of women. I guess Ajay got the same thing by his mum, but at least. When he is attacked, he forgets his attackers are women and he kills them. Take Yuma for example. Ajay is a boy due to the place where he lived. And with Kyrat, Ajay is a soldier and a King now.

He doesn't shit around. That's the reason why I made Ajay like that.

And with your second line of becoming stronger to protect his friends. Indeed, what kind of friends do you have? They want to kill you the second they see something and they don't care. I mean. They use their goddamn Infinite Stratos. Could you at the very least not protect yourself with it?

Oh, wait. Your so called samurai code your dear sister taught you prohibits you. Swords are the weight of a man's life. Dude, we have been using guns for the most of our wars. And I guess they still use guns like AK or other weapons.

Reminder, Infinite Stratos are only used for sports. They made that in the Alaska Treaty what is pure bull shit because a weapon is a weapon. And weapons are used by soldiers to kill. And the Infinite Stratos is the ultimate weapon.

Okay, I wrote more than thousands words for getting this all out.

I'm sorry for the rant I gave, but I really needed it out of my system.

Now for my story.

Like above, there will be a lot of references to the former Far Cry games and other ubi works. I would say the next one, but I don't think that Beast Tamer skill like Takkar will actually do a lot in this story.

* * *

Ajay laid down and let the silence get over him. He fell into a deep sleep. After all, he could use it. His energy was drained from last night.

Unfortunately, his sleep was disturbed by hard knocks on the door. Ajay shot awake while grunting. "Eh, what the fuck?" He shot a glance at his alarm clock and it was five pm. Meaning that school was over. Not that it actually mattered to him. He could skip the school.

"Ajay! Please, let me in." The male Kyrati pinched his nose. Ichika was in trouble. He could let the boy suffer, but he wasn't cruel. So, albeit reluctantly, Ajay moved to the room and opened the door. Ichika nearly jumped in his arms. Somewhere, Ajay was impressed that Ichika was busy crushing his spine.

The boy had some strength. If he could only use the right way.

"Ichika. What the fuck?" Because of the surprise, Ajay couldn't remain on his feet and fell down. He tried to get Ichika off him, but looked up and saw six girls with soulless eyes and it looked like there was energy around them.

If it wasn't for Ajay who saw scarier things, most man would have shitted themselves. "What is your idea? And could you let me go?" He gave a punch and sent him flying to the beds. Ajay stood up and looked pissed. Suddenly, those women who were eager to kill Ichika had the feeling they were the ones who were going to be killed.

Houki walked to him. "We demand you give Ichika to us." Ajay stood up, brushed his clothes of the dirt and walked to her. Before someone could react or even see, Houki was lifted up by her throat in a very uncomfortable grip. "Since when do you girls have the right to give me orders?" He looked over them.

If most men would have asked that question, women would have stepped on them like the dirt they were. But not Ajay. The girls knew better than to piss the man off. They knew what the man could do. And they didn't have to question his willingness to kill. Ajay threw Houki to the girls. Cecilia and Kanzashi couldn't get out the way. They were thrown out of the room. The remaining three.

Rin, Charlotte, and Laura looked at him. "Okay? Can you give me an explanation why you want to go after him?" Laura crossed her arms. "My wife has been unfaithful to me and needs to be punished. That's the way I learned it." Ajay looked dumbfounded and his mouth fell open. He looked to Ichika and back to Laura.

"I don't even want to know." 'Man, and I thought that child marriages were the worst things.' "The point is that you aren't married. One and two." Ajay cracked his knuckles. "What kind of justification is that? If you ask me, I don't think Ichika can be unfaithful because he just can't. As for your ideas. Get out. All of you."

Rin looked at him and made her arm transform to her Infinite Stratos arm. "I think I should show you." Before she could react, Ajay stepped out of the way. Like the girl, he made a partial deployment. In the form of his Kukri. He blocked her attack and with his free arm, he gripped her throat like Houki's.

After pinning her to the wall, he let the Kukri fall down and punched her two times. Once in the face and once in the stomach.

Rin lost conscious after that and fell down. Ajay took his Kukri back up and while taking the handle, he turned the blade pivot. He looked to Charlotte and Laura who were now seriously afraid. Kanzashi, Houki, and Cecilia were just in time to see Rin fall down.

Before everything else could happen, Ajay saw Ichika deploying some kind of light spear and he had just the time to block it. "Dude?" Ajay and Ichika were now struggling while their weapons clashed. "They tried to kill you." Ichika face was now really angry.

'Maybe he is something of a man.' Ajay thought. "I will not. I will not let you hurt my friends." Ajay looked up and down, seeing Ichika feet. The man got an idea. He kicked at Ichika's shin-bone, causing the first male pilot to drop his guard. Before he could react, Ajay punched him again, knocking him out. "Okay. Everyone else? Or do I really need to kill you?"

The women were first furious, but after that, they got scared by the things Ajay did. He punched out Rin and Ichika and he stopped Houki. They looked at each other and after that, they were attempting to leave. "Before you go, I have a question. What justifies it?"

The women looked dumbfounded. "What gives you girls the right to use such violence to Ichika? If you insulted him, that's one thing, but you girls, you lunatics, you idiots, use the most complex machine ever to date, to hurt him. What is the world goes in your head?"

The girls looked stupefied. "Well, we, eh." Cecilia attempted. "It's." More stammering gave Ajay a sigh. "Look. You girls are stupid. The points of weapons that you use to fight. You use for your own good. You use it to hurt Ichika with, just because you see something. Ichika has his problems, but you girls."

He pinched his nose with his index fingers. "You girls are just too stupid to think before acting. Do you really Ichika would do something indecent of his own will? Do you really think Ichika is a pervert? Given, he ends up in stupid situations, but most of the time, you girls or that cat in the heat or the woman you call homeroom teacher are responsible for it."

Ajay now slowly walked to them. "You really think, just because you have a link to Ichika, it's okay to use a weapon on him? I don't know how that boy survived. But I think you girls need a reality check as well. So think about it. I'm going to give him a talk." The girls left, with their heads down and their spirits broken.

Ajay just shook his head. He couldn't believe it. Even the Royal Army weren't such psychopaths like those girls. Using weapons just because Ichika got in something stupid, what's good for that? He looked to the boy and he pinched his nose.

"Hey, wake up. Yo, blockhead. Sleeping time is over." He gave the boys a few slaps until he woke up. "Eh, what? Where are my friends?" Ajay raised an eyebrow. "Really, after everything, you call them your friends?" Ajay stood up and went to sit on his bed.

Ichika took the other one. "Ichika, I'm not going to ask what happened, but I think you need your head a few times on the wall. First of all. Before I came here, you were the only male in this school. Don't you think some girls are interested in you romantically? You're the first male they saw in their lives. Don't you think they're in love with you?"

Ichika sighed and shook his head. "No, never thought about it." Ajay pinched his nose even more. "Look, as far as I can tell, those seven psycho's you got after you are in love with you. What I don't understand is that you call them friends, despite the horrible things they do to you." Ichika looked up. "What do you mean, Ajay?"

Ichika was disturbed by the eyes of him. "Ichika, they have tried and they have used their machines to hurt you. Do you think that's normal? If they are your friends, why would they do that? Oh, wait. You don't understand those girls are in love with you or do you understand?" Ichika shook his head.

Ajay face palmed. Oh, this guy was so stupid. "Ichika. Those girls are all in love with you. I don't know how, but you have managed to get those girls after you. You're the only male they can get after because I have made it very clear I don't want a GF of sixteen. That would be sick. And as for the rest. Stop thinking like you cannot hurt a woman. If they try to use their machines, defend yourself. I don't care if your sister told you not to. Do you want to live? Then you have to use your machine. Or tell those girls you don't want a GF!"

Ichika looked stupefied. "I don't get it. How did you know of those girls are in love with me? Besides, why do you even think that those girls are in love with me?"  
"Because dense idiot, you can light up Kyrat with their signals. Think about the options you have. You can't make them all happy, and frankly, they don't deserve that. Neither does your older sister deserve the respect you show her. I don't care if she took after you after your parents left if that's the thing that happened. Your sister needs to treat with respect and as a student, fuck it. She isn't honest with you. She has secret she refuses to tell"

Ichika stood up and glared at Ajay. "Don't say I'm lying? How did your life improve after this? You met two old friends, knows where your sister is, made a few new friends, but you ended up with those girls all after you and a lot of violence on you. I don't get how you survived it despite the fact you have no spine." Ichika shot him a glare. "But you need to think about it. If you want to continue living this, much luck. If you don't use those words to think, I don't care. It's not all give and they can all take. If you want advice, come ask me." Ichika glared at him but left the room.

"I don't get you. Why did you help with this, but still, you used violence at me this morning?" Ajay walked to him.

"Ichika, I'll teach you the way I learned to fight. And I don't care if your IS has such a great sword. Humans traded swords for guns years ago. And if you want to fight the way your sister or Houki or whoever taught you, I'll let you know a thing. You won't survive a second on the fields I have been."

"What do you mean?"

Ajay shrugged. "Longinus, the man you saw this morning told me this. As soldiers, we protect our people and this what I added to it, us, by our willingness to kill. I have killed a lot of men Ichika. Some deserved it, some didn't. It doesn't matter. If you want to have a chance of the battlefields you're going to enter. Throw your ideas and ways."

Ichika walked to him. "You have no honour in you. No respect, no faith. You're a killer, a murderer, an assassin, a mercenary. You think you have the right to give me comments? On the fights, I have been. I had my friends who fought with me. And I will a find a way to show you wrong."

"And how are you going to do that? You know what Ichika. Never mind. Think about what I said. And do what you see fit." Ichika left the room. Ajay sighed.

This school was so fucking annoying. He got his cell phone ringing. "You called in the right moment."

"I guess you had a problem?" The male made a smile. "I don't get something. They say you are evil, but at the very least, you're reasonable. And you're the only person in this country that doesn't drive mad. And I'm glad for that. Something up?"

"Yes, I tracked a few diamonds. It wasn't easy, Ajay. My companions noticed I'm different than normal. But before we go on, they aren't easy to get it. They are in the hands of the Sarashiki who has been at war with us for years."

"You mean the family of the cat in the heat?" If Madoka could laugh, she was doing it right now. "You mean Tatenashi." Ajay made a grin. "Indeed. She is one. And I gave your brother and those girls after him a reality check. Man, they're stupid. But for the diamonds? Another time?"

Madoka sighed. "Maybe, last night wasn't too easy. Ajay, I have one thing to ask." The man had attention. "If I ever got into problems."

"I'll come to help you, Madoka. Promised. You know, the funny thing is, somehow, you remind me of Lakshmana."

"Who is that?" Madoka asked interestedly. "My little sister. She's dead. Don't worry about it, but you remind of her. But if you ever got problems, I'll help you out."

"Thanks, Ajay. We'll talk later. And hey, you're the only person who treated me like one." She closed off the call and Ajay sighed. He saw a good friend in Madoka and he began to see her as a little sister. His phone rang again and he took it.

"Ajay. Bro. Good to hear from you." Ajay let the phone fall down. Luckily, it was an old model, so it could withstand some damage. "Oh, no." When he realised Hurk was the one calling.

* * *

And that's my end for now. I just wanted to get something done before moving on. It was also a bit of a breather now. I really needed it before continuing.

As for the rant Ajay gave the girls and Ichika, it's an extension of last time I worked on it.

In the coming chapter, I'll reveal what Hurk will do and I'll work a bit on the way Madoka and Ajay will get along.

It won't be a romantic relationship as it would just wrong and two. It doesn't fit in my style to do.

For the rant I wrote above, it was just a few things I noticed and wanted to get out my system. That's all.

Still, I'm glad with the amount reviews, followers and favourites on the story. I'm really happy with it.

Saluut.

I have put a poll on my profile. Could you guys check it out? It has to do something with a new story.


	11. News

Been not that long, I hope. I'm happy to be back.

Thanks for the reviews and followers. I'm really happy with them.

I'm in a bit in a bind with what I should do now.

This will be a bit shorter and I'll use this to answer a few reviews.

Answering guest reviews from last time.

Guest (2-04-2016). On chapter 10.

Well, it's just that I'm putting a lot of more work in the others, so it's just somehow stupid this fic is more liked. But if this is the only one you like, I'm glad you have reviewed this. I update when I can. Most of my fics suffer from that, so I have an irregular way, but I try to update as often I can.

Guest (03-04-2016). On chapter 10.

I'm not intending to make Hurk a pilot and I go far, but with animal cruelty like monkey bombs, sorry, that's a bit too much. There is indeed something wrong with you. Lol.

Guest (03-04-2016). On chapter 1.

Yeah, I played Far Cry primal as well. Love the game and the beast taming. I have been toying with an idea, but that's for later. Now I have four stories that I have to work with.

Rebel-Raven2 (05-04-2016). On chapter 10.

Well, wait and see.

Guest (05-04-2016). On chapter 10.

Well, the point is that instead of putting it in a review of the canon series I let someone who has seen a lot of things talk about the frustration we all have about it. The series could have be so much, but they literally fucked up the second season. The first was somewhat enjoyable.

I don't know how this could be so popular in Japan, but I hate what they made of Infinite Stratos. I think that most of the Western fans think like that. From what I heard of guys of the USA or what I think about it as Flemish man.

I have normally spoken a higher than normal tolerance for harem / ecchi anime. I can take a lot, but with this, it's stupid.

Guest (08-04-2016). Op chapter 1.

Well, I haven't played with the harpoon gun and from what I heard of it, the weapon isn't that good, so sorry, but it won't appear in the fic. Thanks for the idea.

Guest (08-04-2016). On chapter 9.

Thanks for the review and I felt like that was my way to vent with my frustration with I write with him in my other fics.

* * *

Ajay sighed as he heard the voice of the man that was way too active to be a friend. "Hurk." He sighed annoyed. "Ajay, my tat bro. How are you doing my man?" Ajay pinched his nose. "Hurk, I don't wear tattoos and how the hell did you get my number?"

"Dude, you broke the moment. Ajay, you are known over the whole world."

"As leader of the Golden Path." The Kyrati asked. "Nah, as the world second male pilot. I mean .Come on, dude. Even at my place I heard that." Ajay laid on his bed. "What do you want from me, Hurk." He could stand the man, but he was so way annoying at moments.

"Right. Smart man you are you, Ajay. I heard you're in Japan. Man, I want to go to that place."

"They lock you up the moment you get off the plane. I mean. There is no way you can be quiet. What do you need from me?" Ajay hoped he could close the call and get to bed.

"Well, there are some monkey statutes in that place. I'll send you more information later. Oh and Ajay. They have found some links of me that go back 10.000 BC. How cool is that." 'I pity the caveman who have to look out for him.'

"Can you get them? Thanks bro." And with that the call was closed. He received a text the moment he was done.

'Good news, Ajay. I passed up a shipment of weapons at the Golden Path. I heard you have a contact in that place. It's not for me to judge. As long you trust your friends, I'll be able to trust you.' Ajay hoped one day he'll be free of this madness. He closed his eyes and slipped away in the darkness.

After a quiet night, he went to his class. He hoped he could have a normal day. He hoped that Madoka would sent him some messages, but she was quiet. He guessed she was busy.

It was something. He cared for the girl, like a sister or a close friend. Not like a lover. That would be wrong and fucking weird. He got in class and decided for once to pay attention. He glanced to Ichika who was with his head in the clouds and to the girls. They were also off.

Clearly, his shouting helped last night. It looked like he had broken the guy. Maybe he could start with building the guy back up.

Ajay couldn't bring himself to like the guy. Not because the guy was an asshole, no, because Ichika was too friendly. He didn't understand that with the way he worked with the girls it caused them to fall in love with him.

How could he be so stupid? He wasn't joking, but Chifuyu's education wouldn't help as well. She raised the boy under the vision how a man should be nowadays. Answering to every woman, being excellent in house chores and being a plus to every girl that would get him.

If every girl could ever get through his denseness that was.

Ajay believed in equality. That had to do with his own education. More because of the way things run in Kyrat. Ajay later went to train himself in some shooting ally. He trained and practised on the targets.

He had to practice a bit more, not to get sloppy. After that, he began to run. He just wanted to clear his head.

After running for a few hours, he went to his room and began to read the doc files he found. He began to read and began to think his travels in Kyrat were weird, but these things could compete with it.

* * *

Okay, short chapter this time and less than some humour. I know. I'm sorry for this, but currently, I'm out of inspiration for this fic. It's not that I don't want to write about it, not at all, but I'm a bit stuck right now and I have no direction to where I should go next.

Because I got a lot of guest reviews since last time, I decided to give you guys a few answers. I really wanted to answer you. For the coming weeks, I don't know when I'll update this fic.

I haven't abounded it. Not at all, I'd be mad to drop this fic. This will only be the coming update for a decent amount of time and I really can't tell when I'm going to give you guys your amount of breaking down Infinite Stratos. I'm really sorry, but I hope I can make it up next time with a smashing chapter.

And I think it's better to give you guys some news before signing off than leave you in the dark like some other writers do.

I also got the request of beta reader and I have a few other fics that ask my attention, so I'll be working on those.

That's all for now. You guys are amazing and I can't thank you enough for the amount of reviews, followers and favorites I got the past few months.

I hope to get a chapter soon enough and to hear from you guys again.

There are two things I want to ask.

One. Do I need to introduce Phantom Task agents (Squall and Autumn to Ajay or do I leave that out)

Two. For the ones who hope I will ship Madoka and Ajay, you guys are sick. First of all, it would ruin the deep friendship that will be the only thing they have as I feel that's really important for the story. And second.

I would feel weird for me. I mean. There are a lot of fics out there that are so wrong on so many levels in Infinite Stratos section with those things. (Guess at which writer or story I'm pointing at and you get some sneak preview).

I mean. Ajay is twenty six, Madoka is sixteen. It wouldn't sit right and despite the fact I have written a few lemons in Infinite Stratos, I consider those ones more fluff and highly romantic than pure smut. Just saying.

(If you again can guess at what I'm pointing, let me know.)

Saluut.


	12. Meeting Phantom Task

I told you guys that I didn't know how long an update would take. Good news is that I got some ideas and that I have some great humor. Bad news is that after this, I'll be quiet again for a while.

Oh, for those who hope on some action, I'm sorry to say, but this will be again on the crack part. After this, I'll have some more badass action with Ajay and Madoka. For now, just enjoy.

* * *

Weekend came just in time for the male Kyrati / second male pilot. Ajay was now out in the city strolling around in his sneakers. He earned himself quite some looks in his gym outfit. Women were gossiping. Couldn't he dress him properly before joining the same area of godesses? Like he ever gave a fuck.

If this clothes were enough to survive the cold Himalayas with and to get out of Durgesh, surely, they would fit in Japan. Suddenly, a ring tone went off, drawing attention to him. He gave some women a look and had to give Pagan some credit.

Why would someone need that many pockets? He finally got his phone and turned his ear to it. "Hello."

"Ajay. It's me. I have something to tell you, but I can't talk over the phone. I'll send you the coordinates. Come here asap." Her voice was demanding and fear was present. "Madoka. Wait? What's going?"

The call was cut off and he could see on his map where he had to go. It sounded urgent, so the male bowed down and began to run. His feet carried him as fast they could. He blinked on the location. A hotel in the shadier parts of the town. Not a place where someone would walk alone. Ajay thought about it.

Women were safe, but he heard from tourists of the so called reverse rape that happened on them and. He shuddered. He was happy with his member on his body and found the place. His best guess Madoka and her allies would be staying there. After he saw the door was locked, Ajay decided that rules could go to hell.

He kicked in the door and found it remarkable that the place was quiet. He checked the phone again. Top floors. Well, he hoped it was something good. Madoka sounded like she could use his help.

It was really good that Kyrat was his training place. Kalinag was more than just a unit. It was top working machine that could help him survive. Pulling himself up the grappling hook, he swung his way up. The architect wasn't expecting a Tiger to get in.

In the door, he knocked. He stood still and didn't hear anything. After a while, he knocked again. Deciding it took long enough, he used Kalinag to make a C4, planted it on the door and walked away. "Last chance. Open the door." No response.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." He pushed the button and what was there, was blown up to pieces. Before someone could react, Ajay walked in. With a MG-42 activated. In the room, he wasn't suspecting what was there.

There sat a woman in rather revealing clothing on a sofa. She had blond hair and could look pretty, but wasn't really Ajay's type. Said woman was now fixated on Ajay. He gave her a look and showed his machine gun. The woman knew better than to react.

At the other end of the room was another woman. How composed and intelligent, the first one looked, how psychotic and disturbed the second was. She had orange hair, red eyes and was the worst psychopath Ajay ever looked at. He was freaked out by her.

Ajay had no idea who she was and what her story was but by what he picked up from her, she disgusted him and made him afraid. He would be afraid, if he wasn't mad.

The woman had Madoka in a claw and Ajay was furious to see the little girl being caught like that. "Ajay!" She had never been so happy in her life. In the life she had at Phantom Task, she was beaten, threatened and had suffered more than any person should. When they found out of her contact with Ajay, they had punished her. Of course, she suffered through a lot of things and didn't care about it.

Frankly spoken, she didn't care about anything of it. Her only goal was to kill Chifuyu and Ichika. Now, she hoped she could live through that. She wanted to live. To see Ajay again. With him, the youngest of the Orimura got the idea of an older brother.

And the ideal idea. Ajay was strong, realistic, nice to talk to and he put up with her crazy tendencies. At least. What could you call crazy? Autumn was the biggest kind of psycho she ever saw, not counting in Chifuyu.

Ajay didn't need to think. He made a Kukri and jumped to the crazy woman. Squall sat back, enjoying the show. She wanted to see what Ajay could do. Autumn saw him coming and grinned. "What do you think you're doing?" She partially deployed some kind of legs and shut them at Ajay.

Moving out of line, Ajay began to avoid the attacks coming in. "Here, here, here." She shouted. Ajay admitted. This chick was crazy as a lune. Scratch that, she was a lunatic. He moved behind a bench and made a 87. After the shots went down, he got back up and fired at them. Of course, the shell got blocked, but it didn't stop.

Beyond the fire rate of the weapon, Ajay fired at the crazy woman, making sure that he wouldn't hit Madoka. Before he got too close, he switched to an SMG and by the tiny shells, Autumn didn't see him coming. After that, he was close enough to risk a jump again, coming down with his Kukri. He figured she wouldn't have the time to react.

Unfortunately, he forgot Squall was around as a giant metallic snake curled around him. He was a split second too late to avoid or to fight back. He was lifted up and utterly defenseless. Unlike Tatenashi, he couldn't make a water clone and Kalinag's heat spreading ability was useless. He couldn't risk that the room would go in overheating.

"Well, mister Ghale, you surely didn't disappoint nor did our little M here lie?" Ajay shot an angry look at her, which was only met by an apologetic look from Madoka. Clearly, they set him up. And he walked in with open eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Ajay could turn to Squall. "Well, that's easy. I want you to join Phantom Task." Ajay glared at her which scared the living crap out of Squall. "I told Madoka I refused that load of bull. I mean? Really? Some kind of organasation? I'm not in that secret spy work." Squall gave him a smile and put him down. He could regain his breathing, but lost his ability to stand on his two legs.

"That's a pity. Still, did you even consider the benefits of it?" Ajay wasn't one for negotiating, but now, he didn't have all cards on the table. If he wanted to walk away, that wasn't a problem. Problem was that Madoka was around. And he cared for her, but couldn't give her a home.

"Well, I can ask the other way around?" He stood up. "If you let me carry out missions with Madoka, I can give her updates of the things happening in the academy. You don't have an agent there? How does that sound?"

He sounded pretty logical. If he was around, he could tell of the latest news. Besides that, it didn't seem like he was lying.

Squall smirked. Chifuyu may have been a lot, but she was a fool to ruin things at Ajay. "Very well, mister Ghale. You don't have to tell me what you want, I can read it. Let M go, Autumn."

"But Squall." That made Ajay even more afraid of her. How could that woman whine? "Now." Squall demanded on a strict tone. She could get close to Chifuyu. Her visage softened. "If you do, I'll do something nice." Suddenly, Autumn got a blush that scared the male even more and walked to her. The two left to the room. "M, do you sort our guest out? Have a good hunt, Ajay."

The tone confirmed one thing for Ajay. If she wanted she could him as spice. Not that he wanted that. He turned to Madoka and offered her a hand. "Thanks. I'm sorry for the mess, AJ." He made a shrug. "No problem. I'd always help a friend. But now I understand why you called me, I mean. Those two are insane." The petite girl smiled.

"Tell me about it." She was pulled on her legs. "Madoka. Can I ask you something?" The woman nodded. "Those two? Are they?" Madoka didn't have the full question, but nodded. "Yes, indeed. They have enough on each other." Ajay shuddered. Love might have different kind of forms ,but that didn't mean he had to see it.

"Are they often like that?" Madoka gave again a nod. "Yes, wait? Don't tell me you don't know?" Ajay crossed his arms. "Ajay, have you been living under a rock?"

"No, I have been living in Kyrat. What's the deal? Why are you so surprised?" He leant at a sofa. "Sorry. You know of the gender rules. They weigh the heaviest on IS pilots. Because their contact is severely limited to woman, it's no difference that most woman turn on each other for relief. I'll tell you. The day that they found out you became a pilot, it made a lot of woman happy."

The Kyrati made an eyebrow. "I'm going to regret asking this, but I don't follow." The girl sighed and took a chair. "Ajay, most couples of pilots are formed between two women. In the first idea, women look down on men, so they can't find a good one. If they grow out of that delusion, males don't give them a chance as they have no idea how to act with a woman that has a machine that could cut your head off."

Ajay thought back to Ichika. "Go on." Madoka made some kind of smile. "Because it took ten years before Ichika was discovered, most pilots had a relationship between other pilots. So the reason they were glad you were discovered?"

"Is because they have realized I'm the first male they could screw, because all pilots know that going after Ichika is suicide with Chifuyu and because I'm a male that can pilot the IS?" Madoka clapped in her hands. "Bingo. You're right. And while they don't come knocking at you, I can tell that a lot of pilots would throw themselves at you."

Ajay shuddered at the idea. While that seemed nice, he had seen how that worked out with Ichika. He rather stay single than having a group of girls after him. "And you're saying that Squall has been getting off at Autumn is because they don't have contact with men and what they do have, isn't actually worth it."

Madoka gave again a nod. "Even in the academy, with…" She halted and looked away. "him, there are still girls who bound with each other. But I'll let you know. If some pilots come to you, they'll try to make advances. Lucky you." Ajay cocked an eyebrow. "And what about you?" Madoka looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Do you have your way of frustration? I mean. If you're saying that women are bounding, I'd guess that's the same or are you too innocent?" Madoka reacted in a way Ajay never guessed. She was blushing. "I don't." She muttered.

"Eh? Madoka looked at him. "I don't have someone I like. And I have never done something like that. Baka." She was pouting and blushing. "Stop making such jokes." Ajay pinched in his nose. "Sorry, sorry. Just messing you. Thanks for the tip. So, where do you need me for?" The girl smiled and walked to a room.

She came back and showed him a tablet. Ajay went to follow it. "I have located one of the diamonds. Are we going after it?" Ajay checked his phone. Curfew was in effect, so he had screwed up already. "Why not? I don't have any plans for tonight anyway. Let's go." The girl nodded and went to dress up.

Ajay hoped she hurried. "Oh, yes. Good girl. Good girl, Autumn. Good girl." He heard Squall moaning from the room, nearly causing him to puke. "Here." He was offered a set of pills. "If you want to throw up, these prevent them." Not even taking some water, he swallowed it. "Does that happen a lot?" He pointed at the door. The woman nodded.

"I got used to it." Ajay's eyes went wide open and scratched his cheek. "Too much information, Madoka."

* * *

Okay, told you that I have no ideas how it would work. I wanted to do it and for now, I'm out of inspiration. But we'll see how it turns out next chapter.

For the record, on the Infinite Stratos wiki, there are some spoilers of two girls from the academy who are binding. Somehow, they realized that going after Ichika isn't going to work.

As for the idea of that Ajay would be chased, well, it just seems logical to me. Every woman knows of Ichika. They know that Chifuyu is his older sister. They can't go after him unless they have a death wish.

So Ajay is free hunt game? No woman to stop them. Wait, you say? And what about Ajay? Forgetting guys that I wrote this in Infinite Stratos.

There is something called gender rules who allow women to beat men up in the street to make it short. Or even worse. Pilots without enough common sense (And that are a lot, I can tip of five of my head) could rape Ajay and get away with it.

At least in their ideas. We all know if a woman would try to mess with Ajay.

Don't worry, I'm not going to make a lemon of Ajay with Madoka or any other girl. That would be wrong. I'm also going to expand some ideas of a few other things I could do.

As for the history of the five girls, I can have some ideas playing, but for now, the diamond capturing will be the coming chapter.

Summarized.

Squall X Autumn and other girl on girl. Presumed, but not going to write out.

No Ajay X Madoka or any other girl or other pilot.

Lemon? No.

History with canon girls and plot making? Idea for later.

Harem? Do some guys consider this series a harem?

In case of really stupidity. Going to follow canon for Ichika and not making one for Ajay.

For fans of my other stories. Going to introduce my nanite Hackers or male pilots of my other fics? No.

Actions in the coming chapter? Hell yeah.

Pagan in the fic? Not for the coming chapters, but I think I'll do it soon. Sounds like a nice idea.

Saluut.


	13. Going down on my predecessor path

Been a while right since i wrote on this. Well, I hate to tell you guys, but it will be a long time after this. I'm serious working on my drivers exam theory thanks to my mum's help. (I can't thank her enough).

I'm serious working on it, but I don't have a lot of time to write on to my stories. For some following my other stories, you might have seen I placed other messages on it thanks to my IPad.

Still, I want to work on this and I got a few more ideas that can work out. Something else that might interest you guys. My school year ends soon and I have planned a replay of Far Cry 4. So that means that I can get back in Ajay's skin.

Two other things that might interest you readers. I'm one of the serious writers on the Far Cry, sorry, that's the case and I'm thinking on two more crossovers.

One is an Highschool DxD crossover. This won't be an Ajay fic, but more a Primal fic. This is the setting. 10.00 years after the war in Oros, a descendant of Takkar (still thinking of the name) inherits the powers of his long lost ancestor.

He gets the control of four animals or more if you want that. The Great Scar Bear, the Bloodfang Sabetertooth, The Snowblood Wolf and the Owl. He gets in inflicted in the magical world and will be something like an adversary or uneasy ally to the Sitri and Gremory groups.

I have been thinking on the personalities of the animals and of the protagonist. Oh and if some of you guys can tell me if you can get a dictionary of Wenja, than you can be sure I'll be introducing words. Right now, the only word I know is Gwarpati.

It will have some humor like this fic in it, but I won't use such crude bashing or insulting on it. Issei got problems, but less than Ichika.

Still, I grow tired of these MC's. I really hope that there will be more MC's like Ikki Kurogane or Basara Toujou. Those MC's are much more preferable.

The second crossover is a bit less original.

When Ajay gets stranded in the Yeti Valley, he has to survive between a bloodthirsty cult, coldness, dangerous animals. But between all that, there is another survivor. One who ended up in the valley as well on the search for the relic. I'm not going to spoil who, but the person I'm talking about isn't unfamiliar in the crossover section of Far Cry.

That's all you get.

Okay, now for this story. This will be a short chapter most likely due to the short time I have and I don't know if I can work on it. It's also that I rather posted it on the site so you guys know of my ideas I have for the summer and that you guys know I'm still working on this fic, but that I don't have a lot of time to work on.

A lot of spoilers of former Far Cry games. Namely, the second one. As I think that's the best until now. Or at least, the one closest to the truth. It wil come out a lot more in the next chapter.

* * *

Madoka was still looking at Ajay who was still in shock over what he saw just happening. The revelation Madoka made over Squall love life was a bit too much. He shuddered at the sounds. "You've been telling me you got used to that. How is that possible?"

Madoka looked at him, crossed her arms and sighed. "You just get used to it. Things are crazy in this world." Ajay sighed. He couldn't agree more.

"Before we begin, Ajay." She got his attention and he leant back at the couch. "Who are those diamonds from and where do they belong?"

Ajay nodded and sighed. "The diamonds belong to Longinus, a gunrunner and a priest who has been providing weapons for the Golden Path. Before he got in the conflict back home, he was a warlord in an African Country. Close to a place called Leboa Sako. The war had turned a peaceful country in a civilian war in which the conflict of Kyrat is nothing compared. Due to the actions of an unknown mercenary and a gunrunner, the Jackal, the situation isn't cleared up, but a lot of refugees could escape the place. Diamonds were used as pay tool. Longinus wants me to retrieve the diamonds so he could atone for his sins."

Madoka had her mouth slight agape. "How do you all know that, Ajay?" She was slightly amazed by what he told her. She never could believe that all happening. Scratch that, she never heard of it. It must be a part of the Last War she heard about. It turned large parts of Africa in a battlefield.

"You remember our little first mission? Well, I took some documents and I have read in them. At least, what my associate didn't ask me to destroy. It turns out it's not the first time things are happening by one person."

Madoka nodded. This time, there were two of them. "Ajay, what do you mean with unknown mercenary?" The male Kyrati shrugged and whipped his eyes. He didn't read everything of it.

"Like by any major conflict, there were a lot of foreign mercenaries. One of them, became a legend, despite his name is a secret. It's unknown what happened to him or who his allies were or what happened to him. There are notes he died from malaria, but that's unknown." Madoka made a smug smile.

"It's a dark world we're in, Ajay."

"And we better be careful that it doesn't swallow us. Come on, let's go." He walked to the door and opened it. "Ladies first." Madoka smiled and the two walked off. It was a weird sight. The petite, young girl and the tall young man. It was somewhat weird to see it.

After that, the two got a roof, looking over the city. "That's the place." Ajay pointed at a large one with a some kanji signs on it. "Yeah, it belongs to the Sarashiki. Typical. Claiming to fight terrorists, but taking blood diamonds."

"Well, what do you expect of cats in the heat?" Madoka sweat dropped. "Come again." She asked in a disbelieved tone, causing the male Kyrati to roll with his eyes.

"Tatenashi Sarashiki. I call her a cat in the heath due to the fact she likes to tease Ich." He stopped midsentence "Your brother." Feeling relieved that Madoka let her gun holstered. "so much to the point he gets even more beat up."

"What's the fun of that?" Madoka handed him the binoculars. Ajay sighed and looked over the scene. Since when would she consider things like fun?

"So what's the plan?" He asked her. "What? Are you going to tell me you never had a plan in Kyrat?" Madoka got the binoculars back. "I'm sorry I got trained in a place where highly technology security systems didn't exist, so I don't know how I should take it on." Madoka made a sympathetic look. "Sorry, sorry. I have looked it up."

"Thank you." Madoka got a tick on her head by the smart remark. "We can't fly to it by using our Infinite Stratos. It's also impossible by getting inside by the floor. So we need a way to get inside by the roof."

Ajay scratched his cheeks. "Is the roof secured?" Madoka shook her head. "For Infinite Stratos and choppers, yes." Ajay made a smile. "Are you ready for an adrenaline kick?" Madoka raised her eyebrow, but listened to Ajay's idea.

It was crazy, suicidal, maniacal and no sane person would ever agree.

But hey, if they were going to die, it would at least by a fun way.

Madoka got in Ajay's back, making sure she wouldn't block his movements. Ajay sighed and ran a few meters from the end of the roof. He did it so many times in Kyrat and in the Yeti valley. What could go wrong? This wasn't the first time he would use a wingsuit to get around.

It was only the first time he would carry someone. The trip he had to make before Willis betrayed him had more risks.

"Are you sure about this, Ajay?" Madoka asked him with some hints of fear and excitement.

"You don't believe me if I say yes?" Madoka sighed, but held on close. "Well, better make the jump before I regret this." Ajay ran to the place and opened his arms. The wing rushed through his hair and he enjoyed the kick this gave. Nothing could beat it.

There is one thing of this plan. The chance they would get detected was low and Ajay could control this suit as a pro. Taking advantages of the wind, he rushed to the place. Ajay and Madoka had to avoid the buildings and Ajay hated it. Avoiding mountains were more easy. The architects of some of these monstrosities were sick of mind.

It took just a hair breath before they would get hit. "Ajay!" Madoka shouted. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes!" He shouted back to her.

"I don't believe you." Ajay had the idea he didn't believe himself.

They reached their place in time. "That, Ajay, was the coolest thing in my life." With a roll, he got on the place.

"Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Madoka got off his back. "I don't give a comment on that." The two looked around. "Okay? Where to now?" Madoka made a sigh again and moved to the door. "Don't worry. I can lock pick." She began to work on the door which caused Ajay to walk at her. "I can lock pick too."

He kicked the door open, leaving Madoka sitting there with her tools in her hands. "Tell me again why I went with you."

"Hey, it's this or it's hearing your two friends having fun." Madoka shuddered. "Good point." Madoka followed Ajay. "Lead the way, Madoka." The girl nodded and took out her sword. Ajay made a recurve bow from Kalinag and got some throwing knives.

The bow would be excellent to cover the girl and it was deadly on mid-long to long range attacks.

* * *

Okay, sorry again for the short chapter. It's close to bedtime at my place and I'm tired from this day. Few days it was hot like the full summer, now we got some rain to cool off making it a tropical environment. That weighs on me when you think it's normally cool at my place and rain can come every time of the year.

The other reasons why I stop is because I want the feedback of you guys on my ideas that I have with the crossovers. You get a bonus point if you can guess the second one. You only have to let me think about that.

The other reason is to give you guys enough information for my current situation. You know what I think is funny. I'm on Facebook and other sites, but I think that by using this site and writing my stories I'm in contact with a lot more people. And I like that.

When will I update again on this? After I passed for the theory. That will be hopefully in the coming weeks. And in the summer, I hope to update more.

Before I close off, I first want to give some thanks to you.

Thank you guys for the support. I can't believe the sheer popularity of this story. The amount of followers, favorites, reviews, readers. It amazes me to no end. I have a few other stories on this site and while some are even more favorited or followed, I still think this fic is better. Just because of my writing and the story I want to do.

Not because of a setting I chose.

I let you guys know one thing. If you hope for a deep plot with a lot of twists, a great end and a fabulous fight. I advise you to look at Truth be Told or others. But if you're looking for a fic with a lot of fun, humor and exploding action, you're at the right address. And I'll be holding this route.

Let me know what you think of the ideas above. Really, I want to know them. Of all my favorites. Of all my followers. Please be kind to me and other reviewers.

I'll see you guys next time. Hope that'll be soon.

Saluut.


	14. The beginning of insanity

I'm so sorry that it has been so long before I updated this fic. Things were just getting on. This is a fic I took a side project. And it didn't turn out to be serious.

I'm bored with writing at my other stories and because the Division is now filled with fucking rogues, who shoot you in the back every fucking time, I decided to write on my fic that doesn't ask much for a great plot, but it has the highest review number on my profile.

So why not?

Last time, I asked you guys for two suggestions for new crossovers. Please check them out.

As for my story here. Last time, Ajay and Madoka sneaked in a Tatenashi house looking for the blood diamonds. I told you guys this and I will tell again.

I won't do any romance between Ajay and Madoka. First of all, that would be very wrong and it would ruin the plot. As for introducing my own characters ,than no. I won't get my hackers nor Adjzof Mattheus, my twenty year old sleeper agent first year student in this as well.

I also tried to replay Far Cry 4, but things blew a bit up, so I will hold that for later.

I haven't told you guys this, but this doesn't write itself. Reviews are what do it for. And if I don't get enough, I won't continue and work on the stories will work out.

* * *

Ajay and Madoka walked through the door. Luckily, Madoka's skill with a lock pick worked out, so the two could get in quietly.

She had unsheathed a katana while Ajay got his recurve bow. It was true, this weapon could be used in any kind of situation. Luckily, Kalinag got fifty normal arrows, ten explosive and ten flaming arrows. He even used one of these to take down a chopper more than once.

It was around the time he fought the Royal Army in the Sleeping Saints. Not the easiest thing. He was nearly killed. He must have overlooked the fact there was a RPG-7 around. Well, it doesn't really matter. He got there alive.

He left the place open, so people could visit. Sabal? Was he that wrong? Or where both he and Amita wrong at both sides?

It didn't really matter. Madoka halted him. Before the two was a flash light. Both duck out the way. Fuck.

He should have used the Auto Crossbow for it. Well, a good thing he didn't go solo.

He pointed at Madoka, showing which one she should kill. She nodded and sneaked to them, Ajay following her.

He drew one arrow and aimed at the last target. When Madoka was close enough, he released the arrow. It was one head shot, killing the opponent. Before he even hit the ground, Madoka had taken her enemy down.

Ajay took the body and moved out of the way to hide it. He found an unused storage room and hid it there.

Madoka saw Ajay taking out an outdated GPS. It was glowing so it was clear for Ajay that he was getting close to the diamonds. It sucked, but it was the only device that could be used for this.

He was glad he could use money to buy guns. If diamonds would be used, it would be whole lot more difficult to use them. He muffled the GPS away. The thing wasn't really silent, but Ajay got a general direction.

"What's that?" Madoka whispered.

"A tracker from Longinus. It helps me finding the diamonds." He whispered back at her. Madoka sighed. She wasn't regretting to come with him, but still. This was annoying.

Hey, it was this or hearing Autumn and Squall the whole night. Ajay and she silently walked on. Madoka tugged on his sleeve, revealing a stairs. Ajay silently nodded and went with her.

The male Kyrati pushed her back. Two guards were standing at the lower level. Ajay sighed and asked Madoka to wait. He made the jump, landing one guard while taking the Kukri and pushing it in the other ones abdomen.

Madoka's mouth had fallen open. Ajay wasn't like her or her family. He couldn't even hold a sword right, but his knowledge on using a blade was incredible. In a close range fight, maybe he would have some abilities, but in close quarters, he would be relying on a shotgun, not on a knife.

If he got the chance.

Madoka walked calmly down, looking at Ajay. He whipped some blood of his face. She gave him a nod. While she wasn't too fond of melee bloodshed (hence, her black Knight was an upgraded version of the Silent Zephyrs which was already a long range unit.)

Madoka and Ajay just sneaked further in the base. She impressed him by using her katana to cut down one guard, just glancing over the edge while he showed off making a knife takedown.

Madoka was somehow really impressed. Finally, Ajay's small GPS went off big time. They found the place. Ajay showed her the diamonds. He reminded himself of what they could do.

Human nature at best.

"You got some really weird friends, Ajay." The two left in quietness. They got back on the roof and they jumped down with the wing suit. Madoka was shouting in his ear.

"This is addictive." She shouted in his ear. For the first time in her life, she was enjoying something. This ride, it gave her a kick. Okay, she flew before in an Infinite Stratos and she was used to a lot. But still, this was a kick like nothing else.

She wished Ajay was her brother. He was funny, he was nice without being too close, he was considerate and he knew how she really was.

The two landed in an empty street. "Do I walk you home?" He asked her. The streets were maybe unsafe for a lonely maiden, but she could easily defend herself.

"Okay, let's go. I still want to know what else you have read." Ajay nodded and the two enjoyed the quiet empty streets.

Ajay began to talk. He already explained about the diamonds and the African country. After that he told her of Jason Brody. An American who got caught by pirates and who like him became a warrior.

Ajay joined the Rakyat, a tribe of natives who were fighting the pirates. In the end, he left with his friends, leaving a mess. What that was, was unclear.

Ajay guessed that most likely Jason was that SoCal douchebag. Maybe he should contact him. From what he read of Jason, the Rook Islands must have gotten in Jason more than Kyrat in Ajay. He could use someone like Jason in his home.

He didn't tell Madoka. He just told her of the documents and what he found.

He still needed to get revenge on Willis for his betrayal. Son of a **** used him like a piece of filth.

After he dropped Madoka at her apartment, he slowly walked back home. It was passed curfew, but like always, Ajay didn't care.

After sneaking back in school, he slept through the Sunday morning while he worked on his school work. The threat he gave to the girls was clear enough.

Monday.

He finally could sit with a breakfast and in time at his classroom. Chifuyu was missing and for Ajay, that was good news. Suddenly, they heard a chopper. Ajay saw it landing at the school grounds. Everyone was shocked to see something like that, but Ajay knew who was inside it.

An uncle paid his favorite cousin a visit.

Indeed, from the chopper, a pink dressed man with blond hair came out. He walked to the school while his guard stayed behind. The slaughter Ajay must have lead behind was still playing in their heads.

He walked to the classroom with a smile on his face. Ajay waited outside with his class looking over his shoulder and Maya who had no idea what to do.

"Ajay. It's been too long." Clearly moved to see the young man, he gave the new king a hug. Ajay sighed. He just couldn't hate Pagan. He was something of a family.

"Look at you. First a king and now a pilot. I still can't believe that you could pilot an IS." Ajay shrugged.

"Good to see you as well, Pagan. What are you doing here?" The man smiled. "Well, Ajay. I just visited by my favorite cousin. How have you been? I hoped you have behaved yourself, because you could be a naughty little shit right. Well, I'm here for a reason. You have the documents." Ajay nodded.

"Destroyed and all." Ajay told the man of his latest mission. He held back of the info Longinus last mission this Saturday. That was the thing with Pagan. He allowed Ajay to be free in his choices.

"Good boy. Ajay. Well, I took the liberty of making a piloting suit for you. I hope you don't wear those denims and fucking sneakers. Well, I have the suit here."

A complete blue suit. It wasn't as dark as the other units as it matched Kalinag's color.

"Pink wouldn't be really fitting with you. Really, that would be disgusting. How much I loathe the color blue, red isn't really fitting with your eyes. I hope you'll wear that and please. Do something with the meat in your pockets. Well, I'm off to back home."

"You just came here to bring me that suit." Ajay knew Pagan was crazy, but this was getting out of hand.

"Ah, Ajay. Don't you realize you are the reason I kept up in Kyrat? The place is dreadful, but I knew that Ishwari would sent her son back. I just hoped we had another way. But hey, I don't complain. Thank you of taking care of the mess. Well, I'm off."

He said while he bumped in a raven haired woman.

"Hey, look out." She said while Pagan looked in her eyes.

"Excuse me. But you were the one who walked in my way. You could be the one who had to watch." Chifuyu crossed her arms.

"Who the hell are you?"

Pagan walked to her and looked her dead in the eyes.

"That doesn't concern you. So if I were you, I would shut the fuck up. I'm very particular with my words. You walked in my way. I did not see where I was going. You were the one who did. So watch your mouth." Pagan left.

"See you alter Ajay." He said in a jovial tone. "Crazy as shit. But I love the guy." Ajay commented.

"Who was that?" Chifuyu asked him. "Pagan Min. The former of Kyrat." Ajay went to sit on the chair, trying to follow the lessons.

Why did Pagan come here? Why of all places? Why now?

He knew Pagan would jump in his back every now and then but still.

The rest of the day was quiet. The rumors were raising out of hell, but Ajay didn't care. He didn't hear from Madoka. Most likely, she'd been tracking down other blood diamonds.

In the end of the day, he called Pagan.

"Ah, Ajay. Do you miss me so much you need to call me the day you see me? You're a grown up man not a fucking school kid."

"Cut the crap, Pagan." He shouted in the mic. Chifuyu did not know what kind of danger she passed through.

"Tone. Please. We're civilized. Well, the point is simple. I had no idea of the IS, but your mother is how weird it might sound to you, she was involved in the research." That was like a bombshell on his life. Ajay sat down. The impact of the news was immense. You need to consider. This was a guy who killed yetis.

That he was blown away? That was immense.

His mother had something to do with the Infinite Stratos?

"What?"

"I got the news myself. I wanted to tell you myself. Your class, I couldn't give a shit. I mean. Really? What is that other male? That Ichika Orimura. Does he even realize that all those girls don't want to ride the Infinite Stratos, but ride his D? Why isn't he just enjoying school life? Unbelievable."

Ajay snickered on Pagan's comment.

"Believe me. I have been trying that out myself. But why haven't you told me?" He heard Pagan sigh.

"I saw that woman. Believe it or not, but I have a history with that little Orimura. Oh, how I wish to crush her. After I fucked her senseless. That's something for later, Ajay. Right now, I saw my organization working on it, but the intel is locked away in the city you're residing. I suppose you and your little friend will come."

"If you lay a finger on Madoka, I swear I?"

"Don't be so aggressive Ajay. I will not hurt the little girl. She suffered enough. I will give you the information of your mother past later. But Ajay. Do not get involved in this. Believe me. Don't. This is bigger than Kyrat. The ones you would face. They are the reason I locked myself away. For the both of us. Do not get involved."

Pagan closed the call and Ajay sighed.

His life? Could it get even more rocky?

"Great, I survived Kyrat and now this. Well, things can't get more fucked up." He closed his eyes. In his dream, he saw the things of the last weeks in reverse. Pagan, the attack with Madoka, the information of Jason. It was a pity he woke up just before he got on Tabane. He would have enjoyed that.

The school was in some sort of uproar. "What the fuck is going on?" He asked when he walked in the classroom. He got a glance of four girls and one guy. Ajay just sat down and began to search on his computer.

What was causing the uproar didn't take very long. Supposedly, they found the third male pilot.

There wasn't too much info for the public as the man was taken in government protection, but Ajay could read the initials. JB.

Too much of a coincidence, so Ajay called his local contact.

"Morning, Ajay." He heard Madoka's voice. A good thing everyone else was busy looking around talking about the man.

"Yo. I think you know why I called you." Ajay didn't mention her name for good reasons.

"Yeah, I can guess. I already looked up. It's that Jason Brody guy you were talking about. He was living alone after the Rook adventure. They must have done something to him." Considering Ajay had taken a lot of drugs, it must have been something.

"Don't ask me if he's coming. I don't know. I'll keep up to you." She closed her call. Ajay face desked himself. Why did life have be so fucked up?

* * *

And that's it for now. Believe me, I want to do more, but it's hard to do after today.

The shit didn't came like it normally does with this fic. I'm praying I don't catch a writer's block.

I hope you guys can give me more suggestions in what to do with the fic as I have never followed a plot. I was just shitting around doing whatever came up or was requested.

Damn if it isn't fun.

As for humor and jokes, I just need to think about it. It's not funny to repeat the same things, but I'll try to work something out. Certainly now I got Pagan in.

I made some plots for myself, but this fic determines on you guys. You guys give me suggestions on what to do and I'll work it out. I have no problem doing it myself, but I got other stories I like to work on.

As for now. Ajay will work with Madoka to find out more of his mother's past and I'll be working with Chifuyu's past with Pagan.

Will I get Jason in school? That depends on you. Leave behind a review and tell me what you prefer. I'll be hearing from you.

If you're desperately looking for some Infinite Stratos humor from me, I got a young engineer in one of my other fics telling whatever he thinks comes up and who has the gut to mouth down Chifuyu Orimura? You just ask me as I have noticed you guys just like this fic. Just saying.

Well, let I don't slow you down.

Saluut.


	15. Kesatria

Okay, I know it has been a while and I'm sorry for that. Things just went out way too fast. But I'm intending to make this an epic chapter.

I suppose a big shout out is in order. I have to thank oabc777 for the great idea he had. It's a shame that he as only person has helped me out with this. I told you guys before.

I listen to my reviewers and whoever got a suggestion, sent it to me. It's also pissed me off that I got only three reviews. I hope you guys please give me some more reviews. This shit isn't writing itself and I have the intention to only work on the stories that give me reviews.

FYI, I published a few stories and because the feedback is low, I'm going to drop them unless I really, really, really want to work at them. One of them is another Far Cry crossover.

Oh, this chapter is dedicated to Jason. The things of Ishwari come at another time.

* * *

Ajay was sitting in the classroom, waiting until the third male pilot would be introduced. Jason Brody, huh?

He got some more information from three sources. One was Madoka. She didn't know a lot of him but the little bits helped. The second one was Pagan. He told Ajay about Jason. The man was supposedly kidnapped by pirates lead by a sadistic psychopath Vaas Montenegro.

Jason escaped the camp while his friends were spread around the island. He sided with the locals, the Rakyat. The sister of Vaas, Citra, helped Jason and the man get his friends back.

In the end, he could save his four friends and younger brother. They escaped the island, but the place, the Rook Islands were inside him.

Unlike Ajay who got a decent control over his feelings, thoughts and emotions in all this, Jason had lost himself in the insanity brought by Vaas and his employer Hoyt.

Suddenly, Ajay remembered something. Hurk talked about Jason sometimes at Tatbro. In the files he read, his third source, Jason received powers and skills by the tatau. Ajay had an idea it was just more than an initiating ceremony.

Most likely, it had certain skills like his path of the Tiger and the path of the Elephant.

It contained three skills pieces. The heron, the shark and the spider.

In his files was written that the heron was for long range attacks, the spider for quiet stealthy and the shark for brutal attacks. It made a lot of sense to Ajay, given how he progressed as a warrior of the Golden Path.

Ajay sighed. This was going to be a pain on another way. While he just took the shit threw at him and learned to cope with it, the Kyrati guessed Jason suffered from the effects. Not that he really blamed Jason for that.

Ajay felt like he was coming home and fought for a good thing. Jason must have lost himself somewhere but found himself again before he would leave the island. He had the choice to save his friends or stay but he had to kill them.

"Please go to your seats." He looked up and saw Chifuyu. It seemed the Brunhilde had a bigger headache than him. Silently enjoying this, his teacher got to her seat.

"Like you might know, there is a new student, namely Jason Brody. A twenty-five-year-old man who like you might know can control the Infinite Stratos. I would like to ask all of you." Her glare to Ajay made it extra clear.

"To please not anger the man. Jason, no mister Brody went through a… a very traumatic experience. While he can control his anger and remain calm, I'd like to ask all of you to please. Have some respect for him. The problem is that we don't know."

Before she could finish the sentence, a shadow crashed into the room. Ajay immediately got out his seat and aimed his Desert Eagle at the person landing in the room.

"Ow, ow, that fucking hurt. Shit, I should have known that using a wingsuit wouldn't be the best idea." The shadow revealed to be a young man, fairly tall around 1,86m. he got brown hair and green eyes. He had a beard standing.

Only a well-trained person could read the bloodlust sealed deep him. Those being Chifuyu Orimura and Ajay Ghale.

Jason looked up and saw the gun pointed at him. Unlike most people, he took the barrel and pushed the gun out his face.

"Could you please not point that gun at me?" He asked in a friendly almost uncaring tone. Ajay holstered his Desert Eagle and offered a hand. "Jason Brody?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, sorry I'm late. I had no idea I would go back to school. Hello, ladies." A few girls got a faint blush on their cheeks.

"Well, mister Brody." A chilling aura filled the room, affecting everyone. Well, not everyone. The two oldest males weren't really that concerned despite some of the aura directed at one of them.

"That was quite an entrance you made. It's a pity that I don't appreciate those. So what the reason of your tardiness?"

Jason looked at her. Up and down, he examined Chifuyu. "And who might you be?"

Chifuyu, not really enjoying this, got ticked off. "I am Chifuyu Orimura, your homeroom teacher. Now, do I have to repeat myself?"

"No, just felt like making a stunning impression on my new class." Chifuyu's attendance book found a mark.

"Ouch." Not really affected by the attack, Jason shrugged and set the table straight. "Eh, okay? What now?"

"Well, mister Brody. I hope you can introduce yourself. I hope you'll do a lot better than the last person." The sarcasm was dripping from her voice. Ajay not really caring went to his seat and sat down. "Fine. My name is Jason Brody, Jas for the friends, which I hope I can count you all." The girls got a bigger blush on their cheeks.

Ichika got interested while Ajay looked outside, not really caring.

Takatsuki raised her hand. "Yes?"

"How did you get your Infinite Stratos? And where did you get those muscles?" Jason scratched his head.

"That's a long, bloody story filled with every good thing. Are you willing to hear it? And do I have the time?" Chifuyu sighed. Her class was before schedule so they could afford a midday spent. "Very well, mister Brody."

"Okay, here goes. I'm not going to get everything in it. A lot of my story is coincidental material so keep it quiet."

He explained what happened on the islands while hiding some parts like Hoyt or Vaas or Buck. Bastards. And these girls shouldn't hear from those pieces of shit.

Even Ajay got interested.

"When I and my friends left the place, that's where I found my IS."

Flashback.

Sitting on the boat, the six remaining survivors from their trip were going back home. They hoped to reach Bangkok before the storm caught on. It was silent, painfully silent.

Daisy was at the rudder, occasionally looking behind to the survivors. Keith was quiet, the events happened to him by Buck. It was a secret but everyone noticed something was wrong. They just didn't want to talk.

Everyone got their own problems. Oliver was quiet as well, looking to Riley. The young boy had fallen asleep. The events of the past days were too much for him. It was then they all realised he was just a kid.

Hell, they were all children. Liza was silently crying. Her tears touched the ground. She hasn't forgotten.

Jason with that blade on her throat. She believed for one second that their saviour would kill them. Speaking of Jason.

He was looking at the islands fading away. How much he hated it, the Rook islands were still inside him. He couldn't run away from them. He still had his guns with him.

He just couldn't tell. He found problems coming at them. He just knew it.

He had a modified Vector .45 ACP with him. The Shredder was its nickname. He also had an 1887 sawn off shotgun. He just couldn't know but danger approaching them.

He wasn't wrong. Suddenly, several pirates circled around the boat. "Get them. I want them alive." Supposedly, some of them survived the Rakyat, even after Jason killed Vaas. Daisy knew immediately they had no chance of winning.

"Jason." His friends were still terrified of being captured again.

"I'm on it." He took the Shredder and began to fire on the pirates, killing the drivers. When one boat was close enough, he took a grenade and threw it at them. It exploded, killing everyone on it. Jason wasn't done yet. One was down.

Five more remaining. He had no choice.

"Daisy, I want you to speed up as much you can."

"Don't you know I'm even doing that now?" Jason made a sigh. "I want you to do even more." He had a sad smile. "Jason?"

Liza had an uncomfortable feeling.

"You're not going to? That's suicide." He shook his head. "No, it's sacrifice." He jumped into the water and swam to the wreckage.

"JASON." Oliver stopped Liza. "No, Liza. We have no choice."

"But, but." She struggled, hoping Oliver would get her go. Daisy remembered his words. She drove up the pace. She steered away while hearing the shots of Jason gun. She looked at Riley.

How would she tell him that besides Grant, he now has lost his older brother.

Jason fired at the pirates, scavenging what he could find. He was lucky to find an M79 grenade launcher. With one grenade, he could take out one ship. With a few rounds from the AK's, he began to fire at the pirates.

It was over. He couldn't return to the Rook islands and he told his friends to leave. After taking out, a third ship, he was hoping to capture one and catch up with his friends. Unfortunately, the tiredness claimed the warrior as he didn't notice one pirate had sneaked behind him and knocked him out.

He woke back up while being enchained on a wall. "Where am I?"

He looked around and began to recognise he was on a ship. Or what was left of it. He just saw one pirate.

"Oh, you're awake. Good, you motherfucking piece of shit." Jason grit his teeth. "Fuck you."

"Oh, are we going to speak like that to us? Shut the fuck up, you goddamn American." Jason noticed he carried a knife.

"You have killed Vaas and Hoyt. Destroyed our paradise. Made us left to the savages." Jason had a defiant look in his eyes. "You are the savages. You are the ones committing monstrosities. Not the Rakyat. You are the monsters." The man slashed on his face.

"Shut up. You're going to pay for this." With a second slash, he carved in the chest. "We're going to get to know each other very well." He began to carve in Jason flesh. The pain was driving him insane. Was this his end, would he die by the hands of one pirate?

He refused. Luckily for him, the ship was old and rusty. Jason broke loose from the chains. With one of them, he began to strangle the man. He pressed on and on until he heard a snap and the man fell down. He breathed in and out.

Okay, this was not the first time he got himself in a shitty situation. He took the knife from the dead pirate. Luckily for him, he carried a 1911 pistol. Not his best chance but better than nothing, right?

He got out the slammer but before his instincts could get out, he saw another pirate noticing him. The two looked at each other. "Mother."

The man ran with Jason on his heels. He had to stop this man. It was easier to kill these pieces of shit than to go in a manhunt. He just saw pieces of the man.

It seemed like even he got his limits. The pirate rang of the alarm right before Jason could shoot him down with a headshot.

Jason cursed but by luck, the pirate brought him to a weapon storage. An AK, an M133, and a Skorpion. Not perfect but he had a little option. He began to run and his instincts despite his tiredness came back. There was practically not cover or shadows to hide so it was a one man war.

He fought his best but bullets from the pirates found their place. Running around, Jason got blasted in a storage room.

By his best guess, it was where they would be keeping their loot. He pinned a grenade and took out a box with a green logo. Hoping it contained shots with the medicine he took one. The good thing was that the pain was gone. It was even better than a normal syringe.

The bad news, something of a metal lump fell at him. Lifting his hands up, he stopped the metal thing. Suddenly, the thing lightened up. Jason had seen this light before. But he never imagined that what he saw would be an Infinite Stratos. How the hell did the pirates even got their hands on them?

Jason didn't care but suddenly, he was surrounded in a dark green unit. The jungle was still around him. He had his hands on this unit.

The name popped up. Infinite Stratos. Type. Close to mid range. An amphibian type. Unit name. Kesatria.

Jason suddenly deployed two weapons on both his hands. On his left hand, he got the Shredder, a modified Vector .45 ACP and on his right what appeared to be an 1887 shotgun.

At least, they resembled the weapons but they were just upgraded versions of these. Jason could see a list of weapons popping up. It was a bit too much so he thought of stealth and melee. A silver Dragon Knife, similar to the one he had to take for Buck and throwing knives.

Jason got a maniacal grin. With this, the pirates wouldn't stand a chance. He closed down the unit. It became just a knife on his belt. He walked what appeared to the main hall. Trying to hide his smile, he walked to the pirates. One heavy guy was in front of them. The pirates let him pass so he could stand in front of the heavy Flamethrower.

"So, you piece of Fuck decide to stand before us? I'll be the first. I'll cut your dick off and feed it to you." Jason made a grin.

"I don't think I'll be dying here. You on the other hand. Kesatria." The unit deployed on Jason and with his knife, he beheaded the man. But he didn't stop there. He took his shotgun and pumped in the man. He pressed the trigger and the man exploded. He sat his arms aside and began to fire when moving in circles.

Shotgun shells and submachine gun rounds fell on the ground while blood and organs were splattered around the place. His grin became wider when the man fired at him. Despite knowing a fuck of an Infinite Stratos, it seems the unit got used to him. He couldn't feel the bullets. In a speed, above anything he ever did, he began to slash around him.

What happened after that, he couldn't tell. But it ended with his head blank and the pirates dead. He wrapped up, closed the unit and took a boat.

Unfortunately, his friends disappeared when he left. With no other options, he could just reach the US. While reaching the coast, he collapsed and was taken into custody.

Jason was in a difficult position. The FBI had found about him and his friends and about what happened.

More importantly, now, they found out he was now the third male that could pilot the IS plus he was an American pilot. After the Gospel incident, that was a big plus point. The federal agencies offered him a deal. In return for looking up his friends and starting the search on them plus helping him out, they sent him to the ISA as a pilot.

Jason had no other way. His unit couldn't fly by being based on an island type unit. You see Kesatria had taken over her habitat and planted that in her system. Yes, hers. Unlike Kalinag, Kesatria still remained a female unit. It was still unknown how the pirates got their hands on them.

Jason hated being thrown around as a fucking doll but he was tired from the search and with the USA, they had more problems.

If they couldn't find his friends after his first year, he would be allowed to go back.

Still, both the USA as the ISA took a risky gambit with taking Jason in training.

That's the funny thing. Jason became insane like Hoyt and Vaas but unlike the two, he has control over the insanity. He still remained the same person but in fights, his bloodlust came over and it took more than five personal pilots with years of training to take him out.

After a crash course that didn't take even a month, he was sent to the school.

"And that's all." The whole class was silent over everything that happened to Jason. For them, who grew up sheltered and safe, they had no idea on how the world could be.

Even Ajay with everything that happened in Kyrat, he was still shocked over the events. It was more just the fights.

The jungle drove Jason insane. An effect Kyrat didn't have on Ajay despite everything. Jason sighed on it.

"Okay, Orimura-sensei. Do I have to continue?" Chifuyu's mouth was dry. Even she was affected by the story. And not just a little bit. She had problems keeping her strong woman appearance.

"No, go to your seat everyone." Nobody said a word and went to their place. Chifuyu took a breath.

"Okay, we begin the afternoon classes." And life on the school went on like that.

On another location.

"Ajay, you just give me more and more problem." A certain pink dressed man with blond dyed hair said. Suddenly, he noticed he wasn't alone.

"I have never expected to see you here." He looked up and saw a tall black haired man standing. He was very well built. He wore a red vest and cargo pants. Like Pagan, this man was sought for so many things.

But not for the same things. For other things, mainly for weapon trade around Africa.

His reputation was like that of Pagan. Only that he was more sane and a nihilist. But his reputation as dangerous arms dealer is well-deserved.

"You got something for me?" He asked in a no-nonsense tone. "Yes, I believe I have. You know about the Infinite Stratos?"

"That's a weapon I can't deliver. I work with AK's and RPG not with that pieces of shit." Pagan made a smile. "Do you happen to have a weapon against it?"

The man scratched his cheek. "I don't know. There are maybe weapons against it. But still. It's not impossible. A living being seeks above all to discharge its strength. Life itself is will to power. Nothing else matters."

"Philosophical as ever. But honestly, you believe both Ajay as that new kid Jason has any idea?" The man scoffed. He had seen men like the two. The mercenary sent after he was a bigger piece of shit than those two. These kids can't even hurt him.

"They have no fucking clue how it all works. I have seen men like them. And I know the types of you. I know what Jason went through and I know about Vaas and that fucking Hoyt. You know, that Jason did me a real favour. Arms dealing is one thing. But slave trafficking. Sorry, that's where even I draw the lin. I have killed people but with killing, you stop the suffering, as a slave, it's just the begin."

Pagan smiled and tapped on the shoulder.

"I have never thought you of all people would have morality." Pagan smile died on his face.

"But you have an idea why both Jason as Ajay can pilot the IS?"

"Look that up. I can't tell and I'm not going to find out."

* * *

Okay, that's it. I'm still trying to find a balance in this fic between complete fucking things up and still making a somewhat more serious work.

I still can't deny it. This fic is the best if I look to reviews. With Jason, I have more options. Once again. I'm so sorry for taking so long. Things just caught up.

Jason idea was just a thing and I really have to thank oabc777 for a few great ideas.

If someone can guess who stood next to Pagan, that guy can make a request about anything. As long it doesn't go too far. Like I said before an Ajay X Madoka pairing is out of the question and a lemon is certainly something I won't do.

Saluut.


	16. New weapons on the ground

It is brave to swim in a storm but to sunbathe on a beach with pirates? Insanity

Denis's words rang in Jason's head or like you call it now.

It is brave to ask but to piss off a few Representative Candidates? Insanity.

He was looking an insane sight. Six girls were trying to kill one guy. Ichika ran for his life while Chifuyu as Ajay both made the same move. They pinched their noses. Jason had not really an idea what he should do.

Should he help Ichika or stay out? Well, helping was the normal thing. But he would first ask the teacher.

"Eh, miss Orimura." She gave him a glare as she looked up at her now red nose.

"What's up, Brody?" He looked to Ichika avoiding Laura's knives. Jason pointed at the girls, disturbed but not more than someone who survived a psychotic pirate nest and sadistic human slave trafficker.

"Is that normal at this school?" He asked.

Chifuyu sighed. "Yes, actually, this student body is more nuts than a kleptomaniac squirrel. I do not make a joke. [AN. Taken that line from a reviewer, it fits so fucking well in here.]

He lifted up the Knife which was the closed up form of his unit and his tatau blinked up. "Kesatria." He shouted.

The light blue/green amphibious IS came out of his sleeve. What Jas lacked in wings, he made up in his unit rotors. It was made to go underwater. It was a ground unit but the speed he could move in was beyond Kalinag.

He downloaded the Shredder and got some throwing knives ready. With the Submachine gun, he blasted Cecilia's Blue Pearce and Charlotte's Vent Assault rifle to pieces. He looked to the other girls. Tatenashi used her water to catch Jason in it but the Rakyat used his powers to break free.

"Kesatria is an amphibious IS. Water is its home." He said while he threw a knife to the Student Council President. The knife wasn't much. The attached explosive did the trick.

He looked to the remaining girls. He switched to his 1887 shotgun and pumped a few times, stopping Laura.

"Seems like you guys still, hate shotguns." He said while the German pulled away. He took his ceremonial knife and with his move, more skill than Ajay had, he stopped Houki. The last one was Rin. He looked at her and saw her moving with the giant spear.

He blocked the weapon and pushed her away. He stood in front of Ichika, glaring at the girls. Everyone settled down. He looked to Ajay and closed down his unit. He offered the male a hand. He looked terrified than Keith. And that was saying something.

Jason was more than happy to kill Buck for what he did to him.

Ichika took the hand and got pulled on his legs.

"Thanks, Jas." Jason got a frown. Ichika tensed up and Jason moved to him intimidating the man.

"My friends can call me that." He said in a killer glare. Before he loosened up.

"Be lucky that I might count you to one." The Japanese male nodded.

"Thanks. Also thanks for the help." Jason shrugged.

"Hey, Ichika. Could you help me? How in the world did you get seven hot chicks chasing you?" Ichika sighed.

"Ajay told me as well. I don't really get it." Jason shook his head. This guy. How lucky he was. Well, lucky wasn't something Jason would tell about. He hoped he could find his friends back. He sat down.

He hated it. He was stuck at this school and his friends were God knows where. He hated being restless. He blinked at the tautau. What good did it bring him? He became a manslaughter, a murder, a massacre. He lost the count of people who he killed.

He shot a look at Ajay who picked it up. The man blinked back. Jason looked back to the front. Chifuyu sighed. This was a pain.

Three Representative Candidates, the little sister of Tabane Shinonono (Thank God that Houki wasn't anything like her sister), her younger brother and the other two males. Both soldiers or no. It wasn't actually clear what Ajay and Jason were. Both were soldiers, more than Laura even was. She sighed.

This was a pain.

And not a little one.

The girls glared at Jason who has taken the seven of them out. It was unbelievable. They have believed their entire life they were the Divine Gender, they were the Strongest, they were the Best. They were the elite of the elite.

And then two guys, two stupid idiots, defeated them. Tatenashi was more humiliated.

Her greatest strength, her water, was useless to Jason Kesatria.

Chifuyu pinched her nose. Unluckily enough, she got a message.

She turned up the computer.

"I hope you guys can behave yourself. Everyone with a Personal Unit has to come with me this instant." The group came with her, joined with Rin, Tatenashi, and Kanzashi.

They sat in a room, similar to the one when the Silver Gospel broke loose. Chifuyu sat on a chair. Everyone expect The Warrior and The Prodigal Son. Ajay leant with his arm crossed against a wall while Jason had his hands in his pockets. Both wore their respective clothes. Jason had his shirt and normal trouser on while Ajay wore his tracksuit.

The reason why Jason didn't wear the uniform was because none of fitted him.

Chifuyu spoke up, catching the attention. "Alright, looks like everyone is here." The screen popped. It showed a modified assault rifle. It had the beginnings of an AK with the slight difference it was a lot bulkier. Everything was modified on it.

Ajay raised an eyebrow.

"So you brought us here to show us a picture of an AK? What's the big deal?" Chifuyu tick came up.

"The big deal, Ghale, is that this weapon is capable of destroying Infinite Stratos." That came as a surprise.

To everyone.

"Come again?" Cecilia asked.

"I'm not kidding, Alcott. For some reason, we have found out a large amount of these weapons and more of them still in circulation." Ajay pondered on his chin.

Longinus? No, the man might not be 100% but if Ajay learned one thing, gun runners hate one thing. Being noticed.

If someone brought out a weapon like that, it could mean two things. One. That person had some legal rights but that was out of the question.

Two. That person couldn't be killed that easily. If someone could set up that weapon and sell it around, he must be good at it.

Sure, Longinus could sell it in theory but that didn't seem his style. The man would proclaim the word of God, not catching the attention of Angels.

Jason set up.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Chifuyu looked at him.

"Supposedly, there is going to pass a shipment in the South Pacific. The International Confederation likes the academy to handle this." The girls smiled, Ichika sighed and the two gunners looked surprised.

Chifuyu looked over to Tatenashi.

"Well then. We'll start preparing and working on this adventure. I expect all to be ready in." Chifuyu cut her off.

"I'm sorry but you're not leading this mission. In the fields, Brody and Ghale are going to lead this mission." The seven girls plus Ichika slumped down, shocked by the revelation Chifuyu spread.

"WHAT?!"

They shouted, destroying the ears of Jason, Ajay, and Ichika. Jason raised an eyebrow. Ajay gave him a nod. It explained everything to him.

"Let me explain. Both Ghale as Brody have the experience in this field. Secondly, this is taking place near the Rooks Islands." Jason understood.

"Miss Orimura, with all due respect, but the jungle will drive lesser insane. Even I didn't get out unscathed. The jungle calls the strongest, the weak will perish. That's the truth. From what I see, if you sent us, only me and Ajay will be able to get out alive."

Chifuyu whipped the tiredness out her eyes.

"Do not worry, you will not spend any time at the place but you'll stay in islands nearby. I will only call you two to go the Rook islands."

Rin humpfed on Jason remark.

"What do you mean with that? I believe we are very much able to fight." Jason snorted on that.

"In that case, come on out and let's have a match. If you can defeat me, in one on one match, I allow you guyts to come with us. If not, it will be just me and Ajay." Rin looked up.

"Challenge accepted." Chifuyu wanted to hit her with the notebook but settled with it.

This was already being a tired year. Any more energy couldn't go to waste.

In the arena, Rin was preparing Shen Long while Jason stood in the arena.

"You might have won against us in the school but I will crush you." Jason tilted his head. Rin was floating in the air with her machine. Her spear was ready and she already tried to aim with her canon.

"You think you have what it takes to get me down." Quoting Vaas, he looked to her.

This battle would be fun.

Rin launched herself at the man. Jason waited and moved out of the way. The unit couldn't fly but it was agiler. Rin attacked again, giving Jason no opening.

She thought she could win. After all, she was the Chinese Representative Candidate. Oh, how wrong she was.

Meanwhile, Ajay made a call to a certain someone. "Ajay?"

The voice of Madoka helped him to the most.

"How are things at school?" Ajay sighed.

"Fine, I guess. Jason is okay. Insane but okay. Hey, I have a question. Supposedly, there is some arms dealer out there making a killing selling weapons who can take down Infinite Stratos. I haven't picked up anything from my network."

Madoka halted for a sec ."Me neither, Ajay. But I'll look it up. I guess somewhere I can find something. I'll let you know." She closed up and Ajay watched the match.

He was impressed by Jason.

The man could block everything Rin threw at him. Rin wasn't an actual fighter. She was more a berserker, racing to her opponent without any defence. That was stupid if you couldn't afford it. Jason blocked, moved out of the way and stabbed with his knife.

It was at that moment Ajay noticed something. The look in his eyes. It changed. Suddenly, the battle got in another way.

Rin attacked but got too much past her enemy. The next second, a part of her arm was cut off. Jason launched himself at her cutting and using his 1887 shotgun to fire at her. While it wasn't as Charlotte's, he had a better handle on it.

Rin tried to fly away. She used her canon but just before the ball could get away, the canon was destroyed from the inside out. Jason had thrown two knives at her. It destroyed the canon spot on. Before she could even see him coming, he made a jump.

A jump of thirty meters.

It was not just the height but also the speed he used. Everyone's mouth, Ajay's included made hard contact with the floor. Rin tried to get away but she wasn't fast enough.

Jason took her leg and slammed her down to earth. Rin hoped to fly away but Jason cut that idea off. She felt him landing and fighting her. He was slashing at her. Her shield points were draining but he was focussing on fighting her.

He was trying to kill her.

She used her Thruster and got away. Both crashed on the floor. She could barely stand but had no time to react. Jason was back at her. The guy had rushed to her. In a speed far above a human being.

Even with an IS.

His Knife aimed at her and when he hit the target, she ended up at the end of the arena, slumping down. Her IS broke down.

What happened after was more terrifying.

Rin wasn't just fighting a man, she was fighting a monster.

Jason breathed heavily in and out, his Knife twisting around.

His bloodlust was noticeable. Rin put up her hands.

"I give in, I give in. You won, you won." Jason wasn't stopping. He wouldn't end this.

"Brody, stand down this instant." Jason looked at the screen and speaker. He looked at Chifuyu. He levelled the Shredder and blow the screen to pieces. Rin was shocked and everyone was frozen on their feet.

Out of nowhere, a flame came out. Stopping Jason. The man turned to him with an inhuman growl.

"That's enough." Ajay said while looking at the two. In Kalinag, he walked to the man, standing right in front of Rin.

"Get the hell out. When soldiers fight, there is no place for girls." Rin nodded, not even caring about the insult. She ran like hell was on her heels.

Fuck that, Jason could even scare Satan. Ajay looked at Jason.

The man had lost himself in the slaughter.

"Jason. Calm down. You have won. There is no reason to continue." Hoping sanity didn't leave Jason, he hoped he was still there. Enough to get him out.

Jason didn't have it.

He worked his way to Ajay. The Kukri clashed with the ceremonial Knife. Both took out the same style of shotgun. Both fired at the same time.

Ajay's Kalinag took the sky. Jason used his other arm to fire at the male Kyrati. The Shredder came out. Luckily, Ajay took the time to get his own weapon.

A modified version of the Buzzsaw was downloaded. While it was louder than the Shredder, it defeated it on power. Jason fired the gun. The good thing was that even with Jason being faster than normal, Ajay could follow him.

Rely on more than just your eyes. His time in Kyrat thought him that much. Jason moved away still followed by the loud bullets of the machine gun.

Jason wasn't done. He leapt up, took a bunch of throwing knives and aimed for Ajay. The Kyrati saw it coming and used his own to block the path. He then thought of something. He took a Molotov cocktail, threw it at Jason. Jason, of course, avoided it but it proved one thing.

Jason IS was perfect to deal with Tatenashi being an amphibious unit. Mysterious Lady was a water unit. That made him weaker for Kalinag.

Kalinag being a fire unit. It could be of trauma or issue but no IS used fire based weapons. Jason took back his Flamethrower. With one pull, the fire made its way to Jason.

While having used the weapon, this time, his old love came to bite him back. Jason tried to move away like he did with the MG42.

This time, it didn't work. The flames got after him, faster and faster. If it wasn't Ajay who was fighting him, nobody could have taken him down. Even Chifuyu with her experience had no way to stop him.

Jason turned back to Jason. He made his final stand. While the Rakyat turned to his shotgun and submachine gun, Ajay downloaded an ACE and a shotgun. The two fired shots but Ajay being more mobile and more difficult to hit, had the advantage.

Avoiding Jason last bullets, he threw a grenade. Jason moved out the way and found Ajay's fist in front of him.

Ajay focused on fighting the body instead of the IS. Punches and kicks weren't life-threatening per say so it knocked out Jason. The power beneath it was enough to knock him out. The man slumped on the knees and fell down.

Jason looked to Ajay and the male looked at his opponent. Like a sack of potatoes he carried the man away.

In the infirmary.

Jason woke up hours later with just Ajay there.

"Ajay. Hey. What happened?" Jason asked looking to Ajay. The man made a snarky look.

"You don't remember. You went nuts against the washboard and well, I stopped you." Jason clutched his head.

"I don't remember anything. Sorry. Did I went insane?" Ajay held back a laugh.

"You did. I suppose that island got more in you than you hoped?" Jason looked away.

"Like you would understand that." Ajay walked to him.

"I think I can. Jason, I went through Kyrat. You can say that's similar. What the hell happened on that island?" Jason grinned.

"That's a long story." He said while sitting up.

"Well, our mission is postponed and I set out my contacts I have made to look for our weapons. So we got time." Jason shrugged.

"Okay here goes. But you have to tell me how you handled Kyrat."

First Jason told what happened. From what Ajay guessed, it was even more insane than his trips. The tougher you were, the better you could handle yourself in Kyrat. He then told Jason.

He explained that he didn't let him affect him. He didn't think what he did in Kyrat. It was fun in some way. And that was something most wouldn't understand. It was wrong, yes but you could say fate decided to let it out that way.

* * *

Okay, I'm done for now.

A longer chapter would ruin this and this came from a suggestion of two reviewers. Those will know who I am talking about.

Like I said before, I'm not going to change the setting. Yes, this will be handling slave trafficking, gun running and everything else but I won't change the tone I have made his. Happy go lucky insane and that's how I'm going to keep it.

I have problems with imagining Jason so I'm going to replay Far Cry 3 and finish Far Cry 4. After I'm done with Far Cry 2 which is my idea of the best Far Cry till now.

For those who are worried about any slash, do not worry. I'm not going to write that. I'm not judging the fangirls who make that sick shit up but I'm not one of these and I'm not a girl.

I'm not saying I hate people who are writing it but I hate people who would think I'm going to write slash in this or in any fic. I have written lemons before, yes and I'm sure I'll do it again but they will remain boy on girl.

And if you're hoping I would make this a slash romcom fic, get the fuck out.

But enough about making sure nobody got the wrong idea.

Jason will be more friendly towards Ichika but he'll first have to re- establish the trust. And Ajay will still be the same. I have more things set out, namely Ajay's mother involved with the IS but for now, I'll be focussing on the arms dealer.

I don't know when I'll update this fic having still a lot to do for my summer project but I couldn't leave you guys without too much information. Especially after a long time.

And don't worry too much. Most of my fics who I'm working are all handling serious things like being the leader of an organisation opposing IS, working as a sleeper agent to stay alive, being a mercenary and how to deal with that while breaking with their past and one of these fics isn't just good for my mental wellbeing. It's just hard to write about it.

Stupid reason and I'm not going to bother you guys with it.

So whenever I just want to mess around with writings and have a lot of my humour, expect a chapter. And if things keep up like this, from September.

This is how I can keep a balance. I'm not joking. This is the sole and only fic that has a large focus on humour without having a great plot. You don't believe how good it is for me to write. The others are a lot more serious.

I spent from Wednesday till now working on these fics. I can't believe how good it actually felt to write a fic like this.

But it's also a weakness. I had a few ideas in the beginning of this fic but I got shit ideas on how to work on. The reason why I have fifteen chapters is because I kept getting ideas, suggestions, and tips. Sent them to me. There is nothing I cannot use.

If you leave you a review, we work things out. The only thing you can't ask me is pairings.

That's all.

The rest, crazy twists, stupid things, idiotic reasons, it doesn't matter. As long I can keep this insane tone, I will use it.

Before I sign off.

There is a guy on YouTube SirFrost666. The guy makes covers of Sabaton and other bands. The guy did me a few huge favours in the last months and I want to repay him. Be so kind to look him up.

Saluut.


	17. Hiatus

Yo guys, it's been a long time since I wrote on this fic.

Due my school changing and everything else, I decided to put some fics on a temporary hiatus. And I am sorry to say but Kyrati in ISA is one of those fics.

Don't get me wrong, this fic has been great for writing. It was hell of a lot fun writing about Ajay and Infinite Stratos. So that's why I am sorry that I'll put this fic on hiatus for now.

I just find it harder to write. I used to write to vent on this fic and let everything frustrating come out. But at this point, it's harder for me to write on that.

I still got ideas but it's just hard for me to put anything on paper the later days.

I don't know when I will start writing on this again as my hiatus is only temporary. But when that'll be?

Still, I'd like to thank you guys out there for the support I have gotten on this fic. I was honestly surprised by the amount of support, the big reviews, the followers and favorites.

I haven't thought about this one night. This has been playing longer than just now.

So that's why I decided to put a few fics for now on hold. Until I have found a decent way to deal with them.

I hope to see you guys on my other fics and to see you again when I start back on this.

Saluut.


	18. The hunt begins

Hey guys, I suppose that some of you are surprised that I put up a new chapter on. By the request of Qin.W.X, a big fan of this story, he requested me to make a new chapter. Given the fact I now have the time to do so, I decided, what the hell not?

I can consider this co-written with this guy given he really helped me out with this.

He asked me to work further on this story but given I made this a real crack fic to help me deal with stress, more updates will be unlikely. It's also a smaller part to what he send me to work out. So more updates, may or may not happen. I can't tell but if you're bored, got a load of stories on my profile. Oh and for the guys who are interested, I have a Masou Gakuen HxH and Infinite Stratos crossover fic online. I put it in the normal section of Infinite Stratos cause there is no Masou Gakuen HxH section yet.

* * *

An international flight bringing high values for a super-secret mission. Or better said, a couple of nutjob and two self-taught soldiers were on to total destruction. Before they could board in, Ichika was tugged by the seven girls, arguing where he should sit. Eventually, he went to sit the furthest seat in the back of the plane.

Ajay just sighed. He had seen this so many times, he stopped giving a shit. Jason was merely amused by all what happened. Given the fact that he was insane, he didn't bat an eyelid on what would happen.

Here is the nice thing. Being insane is one thing, realizing that isn't a bad thing. If you're insane, that's completely okay. As long you can control your insanity, there is no big deal. Actually, a lot of people were insane. More than the ones locked up in looney bins. The fact was that like Jason, they have found ways to cope with that insanity.

Maybe even better ways as nightmares and PTSD were still a big part of his life. But that asides, he decided to sit next to Ajay. While he found the girls and boy amusing, dealing with them for five hours wasn't a thing he was ready for. And because he and Ajay were assigned leaders for this, it couldn't hurt to talk.

Ajay was staring outside the window. What would he give to go out in Kyrat and work out? Or to go on reckon with Madoka and look for blood diamonds?

Noticing that Jason had taken his seat, Ajay turned to him. "What's up?'" He asked not that half aggressive. Given the fact that Jason was similar to him, he decided a talk couldn't hurt.

"Nothing. Just that. I don't want to deal with those girls. So Ajay, what did you do to end up like this?" Ajay sighed. He hated this kind of shrink talk but given the fact that Jason was the least candidate for a shrink, he decided to talk.

"Kyrat. I had to spread my mother's ashes out and I was taken away by Pagan. The Golden Path saved me and I started to work for them. You?" He asked Jason. Given that Ajay told him about his adventures, it was no more than fair he would tell.

"I was out in an Asia trip with my friends and brothers. We did a skydiving trip and we ended up as hostages for Vaas."

"Vaas?" Ajay asked. That name didn't sound that good. And given that Jason face got a look of hate when that name came out, Ajay guessed that Jason had scores to settle with that man.

"Vaas Montenegro. Deranged slave and drugs trafficker who killed my brother and intended to sell my friends and little brother as slaves. Worked for Hoyt Volker. That man was the real mastermind." Ajay raised an eyebrow, now interested in Jason's story.

"Sounds like a bunch of assholes to me." Jason grinned on the dry note. "Tell me about it. But I suppose that Pagan sounded a little bit better."

"Well, given how you talk about it. Pagan was at least civil. At least with me." The two warriors began to tell about their adventures. How they were found by rebel groups and taught how to use guns and rely on the nature to survive.

And their adventures with drugs. Scary how close that drugs and plants are so close and make such a great mix. In a negative way.

"So you thought you were fighting Kalinag while you got that drug by Yuma." Ajay nodded.

"Never trusted a woman afterwards. I thought that crazy bitch killed me when she pressed that gun to my head." Jason gulped. Seems he had the same as Vaas rammed a knife in his heart. But like Ajay, they weren't dead. They were still alive.

"Christ, I'm surprised you sleep at night." Jason shrugged. "Hey, you get used to it. And I hate to admit it but Pagan is right. Fighting is fun. Killing is fun." Jason shrugged.

Mankind only survived by the death of others. That's a truth that dates back from Ten Thousand BC. Back when the world was Primal.

The whole flight the two shared their adventures, sympathizing and talking about what happened in both the Rook Islands as in Kyrat. Honestly, it was refreshing to see someone who went through the same like you did and not really be bothered by comments that others would see as wrong.

When they arrived at Kalimantan, it was past noon. The weather was hot and the students regretted not to change in summer clothes, given that their uniforms clung to them, the second they got from the plane. Jason had changed in his shirt and cargo pants making his tatau visible for the world. The looks they got were surprised that a foreigner had earned the right to carry that ink.

Some were even shocked when they got a closer look. Seems like some legends weren't dead and buried.

Ajay had changed in his gym outfit. While this was still a bother, it wasn't as much as their uniforms. Good thing he had thrown this thing in a washing machine. The smell of blood on it was something he wanted to avoid.

"Okay, listen up everyone." Ajay's voice rang out over the heads from the students. "We better find a smaller place to work out. "And I guess you guys want to change in clothes a lot better for this climate."

The idea of getting the uniforms off their clothes was very welcome. And because this was funded by the Alaska Treaty, they quickly found a cottage around the sea.

The trip was set around the girls bickering around Ichika and telling him stuff while Jason was driving to the cottage. It was a good thing they found a van big enough to carry all the luggage. When they entered the beach house, the girls had all the same thought to spend the rest of their lives in this place with a certain thick headed boy.

But the sound of a certain Kyrati woke them up from that dream.

Ichika changed downstairs while Jason and Ajay worked at the computers, putting them on. Given the fact they had no way of just going out without nobody at the front, it'd prove a little difficult.

"How come you're so good with computers?" Ajay sighed. "I learned pieces and bits. Besides, you learn fast about anything given our lives." Jason smiled.

"True. So what you do think is best?"

Ajay focused back on the computer. "I stay here with a few girls and you, Ichika and a few others go out for reckon. Sounds good. If we find anything, we contact each other and get to work." Jason nodded. He looked outside. The call of the jungle. It was still there.

He swore he could see the Rooks Islands from here. The third guy showed up. Changed in a short shirt, Ichika still wore longer pants. But it was at least more refreshing than his usual clothes.

He joined the two up and agreed with the plan. Given that he never travelled a lot when he was a kid, he would enjoy to go out, even if that was for a mission.

But because they were at the place with ten instead of three, they waited on the girls. And waited and waited. Ichika turned to the older men.

"Eh, should I go look for them and ask how long they want to take?" Ajay grinned.

"You really want to die? Given your luck if you enter the room and they'll be naked so what will they do?" Ichika shuddered. "I think I'll wait but why do they have to take this long?"

Jason smiled. He wished somewhere he could go back in time and make this his biggest worry. On the other hand, you can't change your past.

"Give them some time. That's for the best." While the girls were extremely violent, they still had a caring side to Ichika. Pity that those come out so often.

It took two hours before the girls came down but the sight was worth it. Laura wore a short one-piece dress, attributing her eyepatch and combat shoes. Houki wore a shirtless white top and short blue shorts with knee socks and normal shoes. Why Rin had chosen for a light sweater and a mini short was beyond them.

Cecilia wore a light blue vest and dark blue top with a fitting shirt. Charlotte had chosen for a short dark vest and a miniskirt. Tatenashi had preferred to wear a blue tank top that showed way too much skin for the girls comfort and some miniskirt as well.

Kanzashi had chosen for a white shirt and trouser, a more lighter version of the school. It had the effect by taking Ichika's breath away.

Jason as Ajay were both impressed. But more for the fact why did this?

"Okay, now you girls are done. Me and Jason decided we split up our groups. Supposedly, a trade is going to happen really soon. So I'd like to ask you two Sarashiki's and Bodewig to stay here and help me looking for them. Jason, could you take the rest with you? And no back talk."

The girls were a bit shocked by his pseudo military talk but agreed. Jason exited the building and took the air of the sea in him.

Ah, the air of the wild. But no blood, kerosene and guns made it a bit lacking.

* * *

Man, I can't believe it'd be this hard to write again.

When I worked on this fic before, the ideas and words just flew out but now, I'm stuck like hell. Oh, well, it was fun to do. And I got a lot more send by someone who really wanted to help me out. I'm going to work on this fic again soon given I just wanted some piece of mind. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll promise you that more will come soon.

Saluut.


End file.
